The One Called Dragonfang
by LegendarywriterZephyrStar
Summary: It all started with a transforming laptop. From there, Zephyr's life became a crazy roller coaster ride with an ex-Decepticon bodyguard, a toaster that's really an Autobot warrior, and a psychotic Decepticon that's out for her blood. Isn't life great?
1. The laptop, a ninja, and a mech

A/N: I do not own Transformers

Zephyrstar: Thank you so much for choosing to read my first fan fiction. I will accept any sort of criticism, so please don't hesitate to tell me what you think about this story.

* * *

To get through life you need a lot of luck, at least that's what Zephyr's father always told her and she never doubted his words. Just last year, she some how ended up in the

middle of a battle between giant robot during a shopping trip to Mission City and she survived that with minimum injury. When she got home after that, she found out that her

laptop had somehow come to life and could turn into a a four foot tall robot with green eyes. Not that she was complaining, the little bot, who she had affectionately named

Slicksurfer, was her closest companion and the only friend the twenty-two year old mechanic could make aside from the daughter of a friend of her father's, Mikaela Banes. She

was friends with the teen and had met her boyfriend, Sam Witwicky. The boy would bring his camero out to her shop once a week to have it washed since Zephyr could clean the

car better than any car wash could. Even with her friends, Zephyr couldn't help but feel lonely. She was rather plain looking with red auburn hair and clear grey eyes and she stood

at five foot eleven with a fit body and tanned skin. She never had a boyfriend and she never really cared because no boy ever seemed interested in her but that was all about to

change really soon. It all started on a boring saturday morning...

**chapter one**

"Sooo bored." said Zephyr as she banged her head on her desk. She had gotten out of bed two hours ago and she had yet to change out of her pajamas. Surfer, who had been

recharging in his laptop form, shifted into his robot form and looked at her with a curious/bored/annoyed look on his face.

"You have been sitting there for two hours Zephyr." said Surfer "Why don't you go do something, like ride your motorcycle?"

"Are you saying that for my benefit?" asked Zephyr as she looked at the laptop "Or do you just want to go for a ride?"

"Both." said Surfer sheepishly. Zephyr sighed and stood up.

"Fine." she said as she stretched "Just let me get dressed." Surfer nodded and she went into her closet. When she came out ten minutes later, she was dressed in blue jeans and a

black t-shirt with her old jean jacket over that. She grabbed her motorcycle helmet, which covered her whole face and head and was silver with azure blue flames and a clear visor.

Picking up her keys, she looked at her laptop and smiled as she picked up her taupe grey messenger bag and slung it over her shoulder before strapping it to herself.

"Let's go Surfer." she said. Surfer nodded and stood, only to be knocked back down by an explosion and a tremor shaking the house. Zephyr fell to her knees and covered her head

until the trembling stopped. Standing back up, she ran out of the room, Surfer jumping onto her shoulder as she ran past him. They ran outside of the one-story home and Zephyr

stared dumbly at the spot where her motorcycle once was. Now there was a smoking crater where a brand new columbia blue Kawasaki Ninja ZX-14 with silver and ultramarine

flames once stood.

"Damn it!" she growled as she walked over to the crater "That was a brand new bike too!"

"At least it was your motorcycle and not the house." said Surfer.

"But do you know how much that thing cost me?" she complained "It took me a year to save up enough money to by that bike after my old one was trashed in Mission City by

those giant fighting bots."

"Please," said Surfer "Not another one of your Gundams are real and its a government cover up

conspiracy theories... again."

"It's true though!" retorted Zephyr "You just weren't there, that's why you don't believe me!" Surfer just shook his head as he and Zephyr looked down into the shallow crater.

The remains of the Kawasaki Ninja were seen underneath the frame of a highly damaged, human size robot. Surfer just stared at it in amazement while Zephyr jumped down into

the crater and went up to the bot.

"He's pretty badly damaged." said the red head "He's going to need repaired and I'm going to need the tow truck to move him." She pulled herself out of the crater and started

walking over to the large garage which was big enough to house a small air plane.

"Zephyr, are you sure that's a wise idea?" asked Surfer and her looked at her with his green optics.

"Ya never know 'til you try." replied Zephyr before vanishing into the garage. Five minutes later, she backed out a tow truck and parked it in front of the crater. Getting out of the

truck, she hooked the bot up to it and hauled it into the garage, where she brought it into a small screened off area and and somehow managed to get onto her large metal

workbench. Then she went back and hauled her bike into her private work area before parking the truck in its normal spot. It was around that time, Surfer scuttled into the garage

after he had finished repairing the hole in the driveway.

"Zephyr," said Surfer "Sam and Mikaela are going to be here soon and they brought some friends with them." With that said, he shifted to his laptop form and sat on the bench.

"Really?" said Zephyr as she covered both her bike and the bot with tarps "I wonder how many cars I'll have to wash today. Not that I'm complaining, washin' cars beats the

endless hours Mr. Johnson has me working." Mr. Johnson owned the garage and him and his wife allowed Zephyr to rent the spare room in their basement as long as she worked

for Mr. Johnson, so she was the mechanic-in-residence at the garage. The best part was that she got her own small, private workroom in the garage for her tinkering habit and she

got run of the house during weekends when the Johnson's lived in Mission City. Walking outside, Zephyr's jaw dropped when she saw Sam's yellow Camero pull into the long drive

way followed by a red and blue Peterbilt379 Semi Truck, a black GMC TopKick, a yellow-green Hummer H2 Fire Search and Rescue vehicle, a Saleen S281 police car, and two

Lamborghini Murciélagos, one was metallic gold with crimson flames and the other was crimson with metallic gold flames.

"Bloody hell Sam." said Zephyr as she walked up to the two teens who had just climbed out of the camero "Did you go into my dreams and decide to bring some of my dream cars

here just to tease me?"

"No." said Sam "We told our friend how good you were at washing cars and they wanted you to wash theirs."

"Sam," said Zephyr "Just because you did that, I'm going to wash all these cars for free. You are officially my new best friend."

"Hey, what about me?" asked Mikaela.

"You are my new best best friend Mikaela." said Zephyr as she hugged the teen "Thank you for introducing me to your boyfriend. You are really lucky to have him Mikaela."

"I know Zeph." said Mikaela "Now let me introduce you to our friends." After a round of introductions; Sam, Mikaela, and their friends left, leaving Zephyr alone to wash the seven

cars that were in her opinion, incredibly awesome. Turning to Surfer, who had somehow appeared on the bench outside of the garage in his laptop form, she shook her head and

got out several buckets of soapy water, the hose, some sponges, and a big tub of car wax and some rags.

"Hey, Surf," she said as she turned the tap on "Put on my Nightwish play list and make sure it's loud." The laptop complied and turned on the music as Zephyr sprayed down the

semi truck before she began to gently scrub the dirt off of the red paint job with blue flames. The truck seemed to shudder under her touch but she didn't notice it as she sang

along with the music. Every nook and cranny was cleaned and months of dirt, dust, and mud came off, leaving behind shining metal. Once the semi was cleaned, dried, and waxed.

Zephyr moved onto the Camero, whose radio would flicker on every now and then while she was cleaning and waxing it. The TopKick had sunk lower into its suspension while she

cleaned away and incredible amount of dirt and the Search and Rescue Hummer shuddered while she was cleaning some mysterious gunk from its under carriage. The police car

seemed to purr slightly when she was removing chips of various shades of paint from its clean black and white paint job. Finally, both of the Lamborginis seemed to lean into her

touch as she cleaned and waxed them.

"There, finished." she said with a smile as she looked at the vehicles shining in the sun "You're a good looking bunch of cars, I'll give you that." She pulled out her cell phone and

called Mikaela as she dumped the buckets of dirty water into the street "Hey Mikaela. I'm done with the cars, how long will it take you guys to get here?" She listened intently as

she put away the cleaning supplies "Okay, see you in twenty minutes." She hung up the phone and went back outside where she sat down next to Surfer and pulled him into her

lap. A instant messenger window appeared on the screen.

'When will Sam and Mikaela get here?'

"Twenty minutes, Surf." said Zephyr as she pulled up a word document and began typing.

'I hope its soon. Those cars are giving off a similar signal to the bot in your workshop.'

"Just chill Surf, nothing's going to happen." she replied as she continued to type "Besides, your scanners could be wrong. When as the last time you ran a diagnostic on your

systems?"

'A week ago but that's not the point! This could all end up badly if what I sense it correct!'

"First you tell me to not go on about my conspiracy theories," said Zephyr as she fixed up her spelling "Now your going on with your own conspiracy theories. You can be such a

hypocrite at times, Slicksurfer."

'Are not! You just don't pay attention to what I say. Besides, I am a super advanced robot, I'm allowed to have conspiracy theories because I am right 99.99% of the time.'

"You sure you're not just a lucky idiot stuck in a computer that somehow ended up stuck with me?" she asked as she saved her document and closed the window.

'I'm positive. If I was, I wouldn't be the one who helps you when you start tinkering with those odd inventions of yours that always manage to blow up in your face.'

"They do not all blow up in my face!" she retorted "I really should've turned you into toaster, but then again, there's already a possessed toaster in the house. I don't need another

bot that likes to steal my DrPepper!"

'Its a good thing that I don't drink soda pop.'

"No, you prefer coffee, ice cream, and my private stash of jellybeans!" said Zephyr as she flicked the screen.

'Sorry.' Then the instant message screen disappeared as Sam, Mikaela, and their friends arrived.

Zephyr closed her laptop and slid it into her messenger bag before walking up to her friends, who were admiring her handy work.

"Thanks Zeph." said Sam "I really owe you one."

"No prob." Zephyr replied "It was my pleasure, but if you ever pull a stunt like this again without telling me, I'll charge you triple."

"Yes ma'am." said Sam nervously as Mikaela laughed.

"Good." said Zephyr before smiling "I'll see ya guys around. Make sure you call if your going to visit."

"Don't worry, we will." said Mikaela as she pushed Sam into the Camero "Later!" She climbed into the camero and Zephyr waved as they left before going inside the garage.

"Time to get to work." she said as she went into her workshop.

-two weeks later

Zephyr didn't know how long she had worked on the bot last night, nor did she know when exactly she fell asleep but when she woke up, she was startled when she saw green optics staring

intently at her and fell out of her chair. After hitting the ground with a thud, she looked up and found that it wasn't Slicksurfer who had startled her but the bot she had been fixing

up. Standing up, she looked curiously at the bot who was sitting on the table while he gazed back at her just as curiously. Suddenly, Surfer appeared next to the bot and smiled up

at Zephyr as the bot slid off of the table. The bot was roughly the same size as her, possibly two or three inches taller.

"I finished fixing him Zephyr." said Surfer "I also scanned his cpu and found that 98% of his memory was completely deleted when he was damaged. All he has left are bits of his

personality and some minor fighting abilities. I informed him that we were the ones who found and repaired him. He swore that he would protect us for doing that, so I guess we're

stuck with him. I also informed him that he is not to kill anyone and that he is to stay hidden unless we are alone or you say otherwise."

"Thanks Surf," said Zephyr "I'm glad I didn't turn you into a toaster."

"Zephyr Umbra." said the new bot in a brooklyn accent as he walked up to Zephyr and walked around her, examining her "I think I'll just call ya Zephy girl 'cause it's easier to

remember." He stopped in front of her and smiled "I thank ya for fixin' me up. As a way of sayin' thanks, I'll protect ya for as long as ya need protectin'. So if any one gives ya

trouble, tell me and I'll deal with 'em."

"Do you have a name?" asked Zephyr. The mech shook his head and kinda looked sad. Zephyr sighed and smiled at him.

"Don't worry, I'll think of a new name for ya, eventually." she said as she walked over to her covered bike "Right now, there are other things to take care of. Like a new paint job

for you, since I sanded off your old one the other night and fixin' my bike." She pulled the tarp off of the bike and looked at it sadly "It's going to take me months to fix this mess

up." The mech walked up to the trashed motorcycle and examined it curiously before touching it. There was a bright light and when it faded, the bot was gone and all that stood

there was her Kawasaki Ninja, looking as if it hadn't been demolished by a human sized robot.

"Where'd he go?" she said before the sound of whirling gears caught her attention and she watched with wide eyes as he bike turned into the mech she had repaired, except that

parts of the Kawasaki Ninja were placed on him like armor and he was a good eight feet tall now. The mech began looking over his new form while Zephyr looked at Slicksurfer.

"What the hell happened?" she asked the laptop bot as she crossed her arms.

"I believe he absorbed your motorcycle and used it to upgrade his form, even if he didn't do it on purpose." said Surfer "Look at it this way, you don't have to fix your motorcycle

back up." Zephyr glared at the small bot and muttered something about a toaster before looking back at bot that was now her motorcycle. He was flicking out his two new pairs of

wrist blades and retracting them before flicking them back out. Then it dawned on her.

"I know what to call you now." said Zephyr happily. The mech looked at her expectedly as if silently pleading her to tell him the name she thought of.

"How do you like the name Switchblade?" she asked and he thought about it for a moment as he glanced down at his wrist blades.

"I like it." he said "It's got a nice ring to it." he retracted his wrist blades "From now on, I'm Switchblade, your guardian mech." He did a heroic pose and Zephyr laughed.

"This is going to be rather interesting." said Surfer as he crossed his arms.

"Hey, Switch," said Zephyr "How about we go for a ride and test out your alt. mode?"

"Sounds like a plan." said Switchblade "Let's go!" He walked out into the garage.

"Be out in a minute." she called "I just gotta grab my helmet." She went over to when her helmet was sitting on the ground and crouched down to get it but pause when she saw

a strange shard of dark colored metal on the ground. She picked it up and shoved it into her pocket before picking up her helmet and standing. An upset look crossed her face when

she saw the huge crack on the shiny silver and azure surface.

"Zephyr." said Surfer. She looked back at the small bot and a smiled when he turned into a replica of her helmet.

"Thanks Surf." she said as she picked him up and walked out of the room. Switchblade was already sitting in his alt. mode, waiting patiently for Zephyr. Pulling the helmet known

as Slicksurfer onto her head, the small bot fastened the strap securely as she got onto the bike.

"Thanks for waiting Switch." said Zephyr.

"No prob Zephy girl." said Switchblade as they pulled out of the garage and went down the driveway "Now hang on tight, cause this is goin' ta be a wild ride kiddo."

"Just don't get pulled over by the police." said Zephyr as she gripped the handles a bit tighter.

"No copper will be able ta catch me alive!" said Switchblade as they reached the end of the driveway.

"Surf, give us some cruisin' music." said Zephyr as she let Switchblade pull out of the driveway.

"Sure thing." said Surf as he turned on her Linkin Park playlist.

'_This is my kinda music.' _said Switchblade over his communicator as they sped down the road listening to 'Breaking the Habit'. Zephyr laughed and urged her guardian to go faster

down the empty road. The eventually made it to the highway and slowed down to a cruising speed as they followed the road into the desert. It was dark out and there was no one

else on the road until the two lamborginis from the other day pulled up along side her. Switchblade revved his engine and the two sports cars did the same before shooting off down

the highway. Switchblade revved his engine again as if asking for permission to show those fancy sports cars who was boss.

"Let's do this!" said Zephyr "Surf, we're gonna need some racin' music." Surfer grumbled and

turned on 'Disciples of Babylon' by Dragonforce as Switchblade speed up and easily caught up with the crimson and gold lamborginis before leaving them in the dust.

'_Did you see that Sunny?'_ the crimson lamborgini commed the gold one.

'_Yeah, we're getting our afts whooped by a human femme on a motorcycle, Sides'.'_ commed the gold one.

'_Let's show her who the real kings of the road are!'_ the crimson one commed back. The two of them revved their engines and shot after Zephyr and Switchblade.

Prowl was cruising along the highway, enjoying a moment of peace before he continued his search for Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, a.k.a. the twin terrors. The two of them had

vanished shortly before Ironhide woke up from his nap looking very pink with little heart and star stickers stuck all over him. Everyone had a sneaking suspicion that the twins

were behind it and it was Prowl's job as the chief security officer to track them down and drag their sorry afts back to base. Now finding them was a different matter all together

because they knew how to stay hidden when they really wanted to. So, after several hour of fruitless searching, Prowl decided to take a break before his systems overloaded

themselves and take in some of the surrounding landscape, which was rather beautiful as compared to Cybertron. However, his peaceful moment didn't last long because it was

disturbed by his scanners going off, indicating that something was approaching at high speed and that something just happened to be the twins. They zoomed past him on the

opposite side of the high way and it looked like they were racing. Putting his lights and sirens on, he drove across the sandy median and barreled after the trouble making duo. As

he began to catch up with them, his scanners detected another cybertronian being and an organic. The being had taken the form of a Kawasaki Ninja ZX-14 and his transponder

signal seemed familiar yet at the same time it was unfamiliar but the organic being he recognized as the femme who had graciously cleaned him and his fellow Autobots about a

week ago. Now he was beginning to wonder why in the name of Primus she was racing the twin terrors. Speeding up even more, Prowl turned up the volume of his sirens,

effectively getting the attention of the racers.

'_Slag. It's Prowl.' _said Sideswipe over the link he and his brother had open.

'_Thank you for stating the obvious, Sides'.' _commed Sunstreaker _'I suggest we pull over before Cop bot gets angry.'_

'_But Sunny...'_ whined Sideswipe.

'_I do not want to be thrown in the Brig any longer than necessary,'_ replied Sunstreaker _'Besides I do not want to ruin my paint job.'_

'_Whatever Sunny.'_ said Sideswipe before the two of them slowed down.

Zephyr and Switchblade on the other hand, sped up and did a u-turn, ending up on the other side of the highway before shooting back towards home.

'_Frag, that was close.'_ said Switchblade as he slowed down to a reasonable speed _'Better they _

_got caught then us, eh Zephy girl?'_

"Bloody hell." said Zephyr when she finally regained her ability to speak "How the hell can you go that fast Switch?"

'_We're super advanced robots, Zephyr.' _chimed Surfer after he turned off the music _'I'm sure _

_Switchblade can got twice the recommended top speed for this motorcycle if he wasn't concerned about you losing your grip and falling to your death.'_

'_He's right ya know.'_ commed Switchblade _'We were goin' 'bout 240 back there.'_

"Holy Hell!" said Zephyr "That was fifty-four miles over the top regulated speed for the Ninja. I have never gone that fast in my life!" she paused "That was awesome!" Switchblade

chuckled while Slicksurfer made an irritated noise as they pulled into the driveway of the garage.

Switchblade stopped and Zephyr climbed off before pulling her helmet off. Surfer transformed to his robot mode and just sat there in Zephyr's arms. Switchblade then transformed

and the threesome looked at each other.

"Now what?" said Switchblade.

"I've got an idea." said Zephyr with a smile on her face.

-two more weeks later-(I know this is ridiculous people but just bare with me)

"Are you sure about this Zephyr?"

"Shh, you'll give us away Surf."

"Yeah, keep quiet Surf. This bot ain't goin' down that easy so keep quiet!"

"Switch, don't yell. You're giving our position away!"

"Sorry Zephy girl."

Zephyr, Slicksurfer, and Switchblade were hiding in the broom closet in the front hallway. Listening carefully to everything that was going on in the hallway. Ever since the

Johnsons left two weeks ago to go on vacation on the East Coast, the three of them have been have been trying to capture the toaster bot, a.k.a the toaster from hell because the

little bugger had charred Zephyr's toast, bagels, and toaster waffles on more than one occasion. So, they rigged up the hallway as a trap with a two liter of DrPepper as bait. The

three friends went silent when they heard skittering in the hallway that was soon followed by a crash and the sound of metal hitting metal. Throwing the door open, the three of

them tumbled out of the closet and Zephyr quickly got up and picked up the cage before turning and showing it to the two mechs.

"One possessed toaster." she said "Can someone please put the replacement in the kitchen and can the other put away the two liter." With that said, she turned and left the

house. Surfer quickly snatched up the two liter of DrPepper and disappeared, leaving Switchblade to put in the new toaster and clean up. When she got to her workshop, Zephyr set

the cage down on her workbench and looked at the small bot inside. It was glaring at her with incredibly bright dodger blue optics as it shook the bars of its cage.

"Hey little bot." she said "We're not going to hurt you. It's just that we couldn't have you living in the kitchen and risk someone finding out about you." The little bot continued to

glare at her. Sighing, Zephyr walked over to her mini fridge and opened it. The toaster bot's glare vanished completely when he saw the twelve pack of twenty once bottles of

DrPepper she pulled out of the fridge.

"Give me, give me, give me!" he said as he reached for the pop "Please."

"Do you promise to behave?" she asked as she pulled one of the bottles out of the ring.

"Yes, bot promises to behave." he said "Please give bot sweet watersyrup." Zephyr smiled as she sat down and gave the pop to the bot, who snatched it from her before looking up

at her with its vibrant blue optics "Bot thanks you. Can bot know watersyrup giver's designation?"

"I'm called Zephyr." she replied as the bot opened the bottle and began to drink the DrPepper

"Do you have a designation?"

"I'm called Sparkplug." he said after finishing the pop "I'm sorry if I destroyed your sustenance and was disagreeable before but I was highly damaged and still am."

"It's no problem." said Zephyr "I could possibly fix you. I did fix Switchblade."

"I would greatly appreciate it." he said "And could I have another one of those?"

"Sure." said Zephyr before handing him a second DrPepper. Then she opened up the cage door and let him out. Sparkplug carefully stepped out of the cage and sat down on the

table before opening the bottle. Zephyr watched as Sparkplug downed the second bottle of soda before looking up at her.

"So, what do you need fixed?" she asked.

"My cpu was damaged the most." said Sparkplug "Plus I had downgrade my form because I was so damaged."

"I'll have Slicksurfer look at your cpu while I dig around the junk yard out back for some parts that might be useful for you to use." she said.

"I thank you very much." said Sparkplug as Surfer and Switchblade entered the room. Zephyr turned to the two mechs.

"Slicksurfer, I needs you to look at Sparkplug's cpu while Switch and I go look for some parts for him." she said as she stood up.

"Of course Zephyr." said Surfer as he climbed up onto the table. He went behind Sparkplug and hit a switch hidden in his neck with made the smaller bot's optics go dim. The laptop

transformer laid the small bot on the table and instantly began working on his cpu while Zephyr and Switchblade went out into the junkyard behind the garage to look for some

parts that could be used to repair Sparkplug. The junkyard took up a huge amount of area behind the garage and it was filled with everything from old cars to newer cars to random

bits of metal and junk.

"So what exactly are we looking for?" asked Switchblade as he kicked a random pick of junk.

"Something that we could use to repair Sparkplug." said Zephyr as she looked through a stack of junk. Switchblade shrugged and started looking about. They spent about an hour

looking around the junkyard before they found a vehicle that was in semi-suitable condition. It was a seventh generation Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution that was yellow in color with

black flame decals on the sides and hood. The back end and the side were a bit crumpled and the whole car was a bit banged up but it wasn't something that Zephyr couldn't fix

and it was something that Mr. Johnson wouldn't miss because he never took inventory of what was in his junkyard and he allowed his mechanics one car to fix up and keep as

there own. Zephyr had never taken him up on that offer because she was more of a motorcycle type of girl but this was the perfect time to take advantage of that offer.

"Alright," she said "Mark this location Switch. We'll come out later with Sparkplug and see what he thinks about this car."

"Sure thing Zephy girl." he replied as he took note of the location before following Zephyr back

towards the garage "So what do you make of Sparky? I mean he seems a bit different than me 'n

Surfy."

"Be nice Switch." she replied as she shoved her hands into her pockets "Let's hear his story first before you go makin' assumptions."

"I think yer to trustin' sometimes Zephy girl." he replied "That can get ya into trouble one of these days." Zephyr just rolled her eyes and kept on walking.

"Maybe you're a bit over protective Switch." she retorted.

"Am not!" he replied as they entered the garage, unaware that they were being watched.

'_This is Ravage reporting in. I've located him. What would you like me to do now?'_

'_Nothing. Orders: Stay hidden and observe until further notice.'_

'_Understood. Ravage out.'_


	2. My life's hard but it's all mine

A/N: I do not own Transformers. I also do not own the song in this chapter

ZephyrStar: I'm sorry about all the jumping around in this story. I just really want to get my point across without over loading my laptop. If you have any questions please feel free to

e-mail me and I'll explain as best as I can. I also plan to do a couple fillers for this story once it is done so that the story is a little easier to understand.

**chapter two**

"I can't believe that it's been a month already." said Zephyr as she laid back on the hard concrete and stared at the ceiling of the garage "The Johnson's will be returning next week

and now I have three alien robots to hide from them."

"It's not all that bad Zephy girl." said Switchblade as he stared at the newly repainted Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution "You've got some friends who'll watch yer back no matter what."

Zephyr nodded and glanced at her handy work. She had rebuilt the damaged car and reproduce it's original paint scheme and now it looked brand new. Sparkplug liked the car a lot

and had helped out as did Surfer after he had finished repairing Sparkplug's cpu. During the month he had been staying with them, Sparkplug had told them about Cybertron and

the war for the All Spark, the Autobots, peace loving bots who fought for freedom, and the Decepticons, bots who sought to enslave the universe. The three of them had agreed to

help Sparkplug find his Autobot companions and they had been working on the car ever since, so that the small Autobot could use it to upgrade back up to his original form. Now

that it was done, the four of them were taking a moment to relax until Sparkplug's scanner went off, indicating that someone was approaching. The three bots quickly transformed,

Switchblade into a Kawasaki Ninja, Slicksurfer into a laptop, and Sparkplug into a PDA. Zephyr sat up and looked out the open garage doors. Sam's Camero had pulled into the

driveway followed by a silver Pontiac Solstice with a paint job that looked like it had been through hell and back. Standing up, Zephyr walked up to the now parked cars as Mikaela

got out of the Solstice.

"You guys are here early." she said as she looked at the Pontiac "Damn, Mikaela, when you said you had a car that needed a new paint job, you didn't tell me it was this bad! I'm

gonna have to sand it down and redo the whole thing. I can get it done by tonight, so came back first thing tomorrow morning to pick it up."

"Okay, see ya tomorrow Zeph." said Mikaela as she handed Zephyr the keys before getting into Sam's Camero. Zephyr waved as they backed out of the drive way, unaware of the

communication going on between the Camero and the Solstice.

'_Why are you guys leavin' me here? I don't want to be left here with some human femme to get my paint job redone!'_

'_Don't worry lieutenant, your in good hands. If you're lucky, Miss Zephyr might wash you and besides, Prime wants you to look into some strange signals that were coming from the larger building on the property.'_

'_Frag it all, why did I get volunteered for this job?'_

'_Because you just happened to be the lucky bot who needed some cosmetic work.' _With that said, the Camero cut the line, leaving the Solstice to his silence.

'_Slag, this is going to be a long sixteen hours.'_

Zephyr took a moment to appreciate the awesomeness of the Pontiac Solstice before she opened the driver side door and got in.

"Let's rock and roll." she said before sticking the keys in the ignition and turning the car on "Man, I would love to have a Solstice of my own. Listen to that engine go. Damn, I

really need a life." She put the car into drive and carefully steered it into the garage and then into the room set up for painting vehicles. Turning the car off, she got out and looked

over to where her three transformer friends were. Switchblade had transformed and was leaning against the Lancer Evo as he blasted music from a set of unseen stereos while

Surfer and Sparkplug were sleeping on the hood of the Lancer.

"Switch, turn up the tunes please." called Zephyr as she got ready to sand the paint off of the Solstice "I'd like to here my music that you swiped from Surf while I work."

"Sure thin' Zephy girl." said Switchblade as he cranked up the tunes which happened to be Linkin Park. Zephyr just rolled her eyes and pulled on her mask and goggles before

picking up the sander and walking over to the Solstice.

The Solstice barely registered the girl picking up the sander because he had his entire attention on the Kawasaki Ninja mech that was leaning against the yellow Lancer Evo.

Immediately, the Solstice commed his leader.

'_Hey Prime, ya read me?' _

'_Loud and clear Jazz.' _

'_I found the source of the signal ya pick up on.'_

'_Where is it?'_

'_In the garage you so graciously sent me to for the femme to fix me up. There's three of them here. One feels like an Autobot, the other's a neutral, and the other I can't quite _

_make out because it's original designation has been wiped out and then someone attempted to repair it, but it feels neutral yet a bit familiar.'_

'_Keep on eye on them Jazz. We don't need the Deceptions capturing or destroying them.'_

'_Understood, Jazz out.' _

Jazz turned off his comm. and immediately he realized that all his paint was gone and shuddered slightly before the girl began to redo his paint job.

Switchblade was bobbing his head slightly as he listened to the music blasting from his stereos as he leaned against the finished Mitsubishi Lancer but he couldn't help but glance

over at the Pontiac Solstice that Zephyr was working on repainting. There was something off about it, just like something was off about that yellow Camero that belonged to

Zephyr's friend. They both gave off a vibe similar to Sparkplug and that made him wonder if they were Autobots. He also felt something playing at the edge of his scanners but he

couldn't make out exactly what it was. Time to pull out his back up. Standing up, the blue mech turned and to face the sleeping laptop. He poked Surfer but the small silver mech

just mumbled and turned over. An unamused look crossed Switchblade's faceplates before he began rubbing his thumb and pointer finger together. After thirty seconds, he poked

Surfer again, sending a small joint of electricity through the

smaller mech. Slicksurfer jolted awake and sat up before glaring darkly at Switchblade.

"Hey Surf," said Switchblade "Sorry for the rude awakening but I need you to transform for a minute, then you can go back into recharge."

"Fine." said Surfer before transforming. Switchblade opened the laptop before hooking up a wire from his arm to the smaller bot.

"Alright Surfer," said Switchblade as he gently typed "I need ya to check these scans for me and do ya think you could upgrade my scanners while yer at it?"

'I will Switchblade but you will need to be patient, something I know you're not good at.'

"Don't worry, I can handle it." said Switchblade "Just as long as ya got a couple games on that hard drive of yers." Surfers only reply was to bring up a window that displayed the

time remaining until the analysis and upgrades were complete.

'_Ravage, report.'_

'_There's two Autobots here but one's really small and the other hasn't noticed me yet.'_

'_Good. Orders: Wait until I arrive then begin to attack. Until then, observe and prepare.'_

'_Understood, Ravage out.'_

-several hour later-

Zephyr let out a yawn as she sat down on the ground and admired her handy work. The Solstice gleamed like new under the harsh lights of the garage. Checking her watch, the

tired girl saw that it was almost one in the morning before yawning again.

"Damn, time flies when you're having fun." she said as she stood up again "I really should get some sleep before I pass out from exhaustion." Letting out another yawn, she began

to walk towards the entrance of the garage until Switchblade picked her up and carried her over to the couch that was on the far side of the garage and laid her down on it.

"I'll close up shop." he said. Zephyr nodded sleepily and curled up on her side before falling asleep. Switchblade turned off the lights before he went over to the doors and had begun

to close them when a driverless media van pulled into the drive way. That set off warning bells in his cpu along with the purple symbol on the hood of the van. Suddenly, Sparkplug

appeared next to him.

"It's Soundwave." said Sparkplug "Ravage isn't with him though. Neither is Rumble. This is bad, really bad. We should wake up the Autobot Zeph repainted." Switchblade nodded.

"You go do that." he replied "Wake Surf as well. I've gotta check on Zephyr." Sparkplug nodded and shot off to where the Pontiac Solstice was parked while Switchblade ran back to

where he left Zephyr.

Jazz was brought out of recharge by something knocking on his windows. He was a bit groggy but his scanner suddenly going off snapped him out of that.

"Slag." was all he said before radioing the Autobot base. Prowl was the one who answered.

'_What is it Jazz?'_

'_Soundwave's decided to show up at the shop I'm at. Not sure if it's because of me or the signals _

_we detected. What do you want me to do? There's a human here and I don't want ta scare her.'_

'_You are to do nothing unless Soundwave makes the first move, am I clear?'_

'_Clear as crystal, Prowl.'_

'_Are there any other decepticons in the area?'_

'_Not sure. I'm not picking anything up but they could be out of scanner range.'_

'_Alright. I''m sending someone to back you up. Don't do anything stupid until they get there.'_

'_Roger, Jazz out.'_

Turning off his comm. Jazz turned to the small bot that he detected next to him.

"Little bot, you got a name?" he asked quietly.

"Sparkplug." the bot replied "I crash landed on this planet about two years ago and because my injuries were so severe, I had to down grade. Zephyr fixed me up."

"It's good ta see ya again Sparky." said Jazz "So what do you know about the other two bots here?"

"Slicksurfer, just came into being about a year ago." said Sparkplug "I'm not so sure about Switchblade though. Basically his entire memory was wiped when Zephyr found him and

he had suffered serious injuries. Zephyr fixed him up while Slicksurfer tried to salvage his memory but all that could be saved were bit of his personality and some fighting skills.

Right now they're both neutrals and Switchblade has appointed himself to be Zephyr's guardian since she saved him." Jazz pondered what Sparkplug had said for a few moments

and then he went to say something but a scream cut him off.

Even though she was exhausted, Zephyr found herself waking just a few minutes after she closed her eyes. Sitting up, she couldn't help but get the feeling that something

malicious was watching her. That was when she saw the glowing eyes watching her from the darkness. Her eyes widened and she jumped out of the way as a metal jaguar crashed

into the couched she had just been sitting on. She let out a loud, ear piercing scream as the jaguar crouched, which caused it to flinch and back off as if it were in pain, giving her

the chance to jump to her feet and run. As she was running, a metal arm wrapped around her waist and a hand covered her mouth.

"It's just me." said Switchblade's voice in her ear before she could start struggling "Don't worry, we'll get outta here alright." Zephyr nodded and Switchblade picked her up and

held her close as he ran over towards the light switches. Once they got to the light switches, Switchblade set Zephyr down and turned with his wrist blades flicking out as

something came charging at them.

"Zephy turn the lights on now!" said Switchblade as he struck out at something. Zephyr did just that and they lights came on just as Switchblade sent the metal jaguar flying

through the air with four long gashes on its torso. The jaguar struggled to its feet before bolting out the door.

"Switch, what was that?" asked Zephyr in a semi terrified voice. Switchblade retracted his wrist blades and turned to face her but just as he was about to answer, an engine

revving cut him off. The Solstice that Zephyr had been repainting, backed out of the painting booth and whipped around before zooming out of the garage. The sound of shifting

gears was heard followed by the sound of clashing metal. Switchblade gently grabbed Zephyr's wrist and dragged her over to the Lancer Evo where Sparkplug and Slicksurfer were

hard at work. Sparkplug disappeared into the car while Surfer ran over to them and jumped into Zephyr's arms as the yellow Lancer Evo started up on its own before driving out of

the garage. Going over to the door, the three of them watched as the Evo transformed into a thirteen foot tall robot and attacked a second bot with police themed armor and

malicious red optics while a silver bot that faintly resembled the Pontiac Solstice attack a red optic, media van mech. Zephyr felt herself trembling as she watched the fight,

memories of Mission City replaying in her mind. Switchblade noticed this and gently hugged her, attempting to comfort the terrified female while Slicksurfer did the same.

Eventually, the two red optic bots took off when a second cop car and a GMC TopKick came driving up and eventually skidded to a stop as they transformed. The silver bot went

over to the cop bot and the black bot while Sparkplug went over to where Switchblade and Surfer had somewhat calmed Zephyr down.

"Is she alright?" asked Sparkplug as he kneeled down in front of them.

"I'm fine, Sparkplug." said Zephyr "I just had a scare that's all."

"Alright." said Sparkplug as the other three bots approached them "Let me introduce you to some of my comrades. Prowl the Autobot SIC," The cop bot stepped forward and

nodded his head in greeting "Jazz the TIC,"

"Yo." said Jazz before Sparkplug continued, "And this is Ironhide, the weapons specialist."

"Ya feelin' lucky punks?" said Ironhide as he pointed his cannons at them. Zephyr's eyes widened when she saw the cannons and Switchblade glared at the larger mech.

"Ironhide," scolded Prowl "Put those cannons away before you scare her."

"Sorry." grunted Ironhide as he put his cannons away.

"This is Zephyr Umbra, Switchblade, and Slicksurfer." said Sparkplug as he introduced his three friends to his comrades.

"Miss Umbra," said Prowl "I think it would be best if you return to base with us. We don't want the decepticons returning after we leave and harming you."

"I understand." said Zephyr "Just let me grab somethings from my room."

"Just hurry." replied Prowl. Zephyr nodded and ran to the house with Switchblade and Slicksurfer. Once in her room, she packed both her messenger bag and a duffle bag. Several

changes of clothes, undergarments, socks, jackets, and hygienic supplies went into the duffle bag while her sketch pads, colored pencils, regular pencils, her phone charger, and

some framed photos went into her messenger bag. Then she shoved her cell phone and wallet into her pocket before she turned to her transformer friends. Switchblade had a

duffle bag filled with who knows what, probably her entire collection of cds and magna, which he seemed to have taken a liking too. Slicksurfer had a backpack filled with a random

bits of electronic equipment and probably her small collection of dvds.

"Okay, everyone ready to go?" she asked. The two mechs nodded and the three of them went outside where the four mechs sat waiting in their alt. modes. Sparkplug was the

closest to them and he opened his passenger side doors.

"You and Surfer will be riding with me, Zephyr." said the yellow mech as Zephyr and the two smaller mechs put the bags into his back seat "Switchblade, you'll be riding in

Ironhide's trunk in your vehicle mode." Switchblade looked a bit disgruntled at the news but none the less went over to the black truck and jumped into the bed of the truck,

earning a few curses from the weapons specialist, which he ignored as he transformed into his Kawasaki Ninja alt. mode. Zephyr just shook her head at Switchblade's display and

slid into the driver seat while Slicksurfer sat down in the passenger seat. Sparkplug closed the doors and followed Prowl out of the drive way with Ironhide and Jazz following behind

them. As they drove, Zephyr felt her exhaustion finally catch up with her and soon she fell into the world of dreams.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

When Zephyr woke up, she panicked a bit because she didn't recognize the room she was in but she instantly calmed down when saw Switchblade sprawled out on a couch, deep in

recharge, and Slicksurfer was sitting on a desk in his laptop form. Everything that had happened last night came back to her and she guessed that they were in the Autobot base

since they weren't dead or in cages. Sliding off the very comfortable bed she had been in, she walked over to where she had seen her duffle bag and she grabbed it before looking

around for a bathroom, which she quickly found and went in. Once inside, she closed and locked the door before taking a hot shower. While she was showering, Zephyr couldn't

help but wonder what was going to happen to her now. Last night, everything she had been trying to forget for the last year had come back with a vengeance and it scared her.

What had really scared her was that two of the Autobots she had seen last night had been at Mission City a year ago, the silver one named Jazz and the black one called Ironhide.

Hot tears began running down her face as the trauma of almost being killed by that large helicopter transformer came back to her after being hidden for so long. Her tough facade

crumbled as she fell to her knees and sobbed, the cursed tears falling harder than before as she cried her heart out until all her tears had been spent and she sat there sniffling.

Then she wiped her eyes and nose before standing up and hiccuping slightly. Recomposing herself, she washed her hair before scrubbing her skin until every bit of dried paint, oil,

and other car fluids was gone. Once she was done, she turned off the water and squeezed the excess liquid from her hair before getting out and drying herself. After wrapping a

towel around herself, she wiped the steam from the mirror and looked at herself carefully before grabbing a pair of hair trimming scissors from her bag. Taking her waist length hair

into her hand, she slowly began to cut it until it reached just her jaw and hung their messily. Putting the scissors away, she threw away the hair before pulling out an outfit and

getting dressed. She put on a navy blue halter top and a pair of black spandex shorts that went down to her knees before putting on a pair of sandals. Zipping up the bag, she took

a moment to examine the tattoos on her arms and legs. Four chinese dragons were wrapped around her limbs and they were the only reminder she had of her parents. On her

right arm was a Shenlong dragon that she had gotten when her father had been diagnosed with lung cancer. On her lower right leg was a Yinglong dragon that she had gotten

when her father had died from cancer. On her left arm was a Funcanglong dragon that she had gotten when her mother had also been diagnosed with lung cancer. On her lower

left leg was a Dilong dragon that she had gotten when her mother had died from cancer. She had lost both of her parents in less than two years and just as she had thought that

she had recovered, the Mission City fiasco happened. A few days after getting out of the hospital, she had gotten a large Tianlong dragon tattooed on her back as a promise to

herself that she wouldn't allow herself to be weak again. Zephyr sigh softly before picking up her bag and going back into the room. Both Switchblade and Slicksurfer were awake

and waiting for her when she walked into the room.

"Zephy girl?" said Switchblade with a bit of confusion in his voice. He knew Zephyr never showed off her tattoos except when she was training.

"It's time for a new beginning Switch." she replied as she dropped the bag onto her new bed "I can't keep hiding anymore. I can't keep running anymore. I just want to be myself

and not who I've painted myself to be." Switchblade nodded in understanding. His charge had been a bit distant lately and he really wanted her to be happy all the time instead of

just around certain people. Zephyr smiled at him before picking up her i-pod and putting it into her pocket and hung her headphones around her neck after hooking them up to the

slim device.

"Shall we venture forth to find our breakfast, my friends?" said Zephyr with a smile on her face.

"Ya bet we will," said Switchblade "And I know were we're suppose ta go. So follow me!" Zephyr and Surfer chuckled before Surfer jumped into Zephyr's arms as she followed the

motorcycle mech out of the room. The hallways were huge and there was quite a few people walking the halls but no Autobots. The people gave them curious looks as they passed

them but no one said a word.

"So what's on the agenda for today?" asked Zephyr.

"Well," said Switchblade "After we get energized for the day, we're suppose ta go see the Boss bot, Optimus Prime and we'll find out what we need ta find out and go from there."

"Okay." said Zephyr with a nod "Will we meet anyone where ever we're going Switch?"

"Definitely, Zephy girl." said Switchblade "Everyone gathers in the rec. room for breakfast. The Autobots fer their energon and the humans find whatever they want to eat in the

kitchen. So we're bound ta meet someone. Hopefully, Sparky's there, he'll help out a lot." Zephyr shook her head and looked around at her surroundings. Everything was shiny and

clean and metal and huge. It made her feel small and insignificant for a moment but she quickly shook that thought away and continued to walk next to Switchblade. They

eventually made it to the rec. room and there were quite a few bots and humans there but most importantly Sam and Mikaela were there with an Autobot that looked suspiciously

like Sam's Camero. The two teens saw her and waved her over, so she and Slicksurfer joined them while Switchblade went off somewhere.

"Hey Zephyr!" said Mikaela as Zephyr sat down at the table with them and Surfer sat down on her lap.

"Good morning Sam, Mikaela," said Zephyr before looking up at the yellow bot "Good morning to you too, even though I don't know your name."

"I'm Bumblebee." said the yellow mech as he lowered his finger for her to shake.

"Nice to meet you Bumblebee." said Zephyr with a smile "I'm Zephyr Umbra and this little bot is my friend Slicksurfer but he goes by Surfer or Surf. Switchblade was just with us a

moment ago but he disappeared, so I guess you'll meet him eventually."

"Are you feeling well?" asked Bumblebee.

"Yeah, why?" asked Zephyr.

"Well, there are strange markings on your limbs and I know that it isn't normal." said Bumblebee. Sam and Mikaela started laughing at the confusion on Bumblebee's face, making

the bot even more confused.

"They're called tattoos Bumblebee." said Zephyr as she tried to keep a straight face "They're not dangerous to my health."

"Then what are they for?" asked Bumblebee as the mechs in the room listened in on their conversation, wondering what tattoos were.

"Tattoos are a type of art that humans put onto their bodies." said Zephyr as a smile twitched at the corners of her mouth "Its permanent so that means that it doesn't come off

and it hurts like hell to get one."

"Then why do humans get them?" asked Bumblebee as he wondered why humans would put themselves through pain to get images put on their bodies.

"There's a lot of reasons." said Zephyr "People get them for decoration, religious and spiritual reasons, tradition, as memorials, and for lots of other reasons."

"Why did you get yours?" asked Bumblebee.

"The ones on my arms I got when my parents were diagnosed with cancer." said Zephyr sadly "The ones on my legs I got after they died and the one on my back I got after I

almost got killed in Mission City a year ago by a crazy helicopter."

"Wait a minute." said Sam "You were in Mission City during the battle?"

"Yep." said Zephyr "Not a fun experience. Especially the almost dying part and the being stuck in the hospital for almost a month. I lost my really expensive motorcycle too, good

thing my insurance recouped me."

"You almost died and all you could worry about was losing your motorcycle!" said Sam.

"It was a brand new model of the Kawasaki Ninja ZX-14 right from the factory!" said Zephyr "I saved every penny I made for five years to buy that bike!"

"She's got you there Sam." said Mikaela with a giggle as Zephyr smirked.

"What'd I miss?" asked Switchblade as he returned with energon for himself and Surfer.

"Nothin' much." said Zephyr before swiping a piece of toast off of Sam's plate.

"Hey!" said Sam.

"Be grateful it was me taking your toast and not your coffee Sam." said Zephyr before shoving the toast into her mouth. Sam opened his mouth to say something but Switchblade

cut him off.

"Don't say anything kid." said the motorcycle mech "Zephy girl is very unpredictable in the morning and it's best to stay on her good side or else you'll be a target for her misplaced

aggression all day." Then, all of a sudden, a sandal collided with the side of his head and he glanced over at Zephyr, who was sitting there with her arms crossed and her eye

twitching slightly.

"I heard that Switchblade." she said as she glared at him "I swear if you keep saying things about me, I'll turn you into a femme before reformatting you into a toaster, ya hear

me?"

"Yep." said Switchblade as he peeked out from his hiding spot behind Bumblebee.

"Good." said Zephyr as she grabbed her sandal and shoved it back on before walking into the kitchen. Once she was gone, Switchblade came out from his hiding place and sat back

down.

"She's kinda scary when she's in a mood." said Switchblade.

"Not really," said Surfer "You just manage to tick her off every morning. You're lucky that you've lasted this long."

"Yeah," said Mikaela "Zeph has a temper but she rarely show it unless someone says something to her that she takes offensively and even then, it all depends on what you say. I

should know, I've known her since I was five, so about twelve years. Zeph is like my big sister. A very over protective big sister."

"Yeah, she interrogated me for an hour before saying that I was good enough to date Mikaela." said Sam with a shudder "That was not fun."

"Well she knock Trent out when she first met him." said Mikaela "It was the funniest thing I've ever seen. Ever since then, if you even mentioned her name to him, he'd shudder

and change the subject really fast. She's even got quite a reputation at our school."

"Really?" asked Switchblade.

"She's known as Dragonfang at our school." said Sam "Everyone, even the teachers called her that. She was the best student the school ever had, she was also in the more fights

from the time she was sixteen until the time she graduated than any other student in school history. She even took out the entire football team and those guys are no push

overs."

"Why do they call her Dragonfang?" asked Bumblebee.

"Dragon because of her tattoos," said Mikaela "And Fang because they say she can hit hard enough to make it feel like you've been bitten by an animal. Zeph's no push over, like

she acts. She could really kill someone if she wanted to, the thing is that she hates killing. She almost killed someone once before because he insulted her family and she went to

jail for two years. Ever since she got released, Zeph's been more withdraw even if she doesn't act it. I've known her long enough to be able to notice it but no one else really can."

"Someone talkin' about me?" asked Zephyr as she walked out of the kitchen with an energy drink.

"Yeah," said Mikaela "Just talking about your rep. at our school."

"I've still got a rep. there?" said Zephyr as she plopped down in an empty chair "I would've thought it would be gone by now."

"Nope." said Sam "You are officially the best and the worst student in school history. You even got a plaque on the wall of history."

"That really sucks." said Zephyr as she finished off her energy drink before putting on her headphones and turning on her i-pod. Mikaela reached over and removed a headphone

from her ear.

"Why don't you sing Zeph?" she asked "It'd bee a nice change instead of listening to the radio all the time."

"Later Mikky." said Zephyr as she put the headphone back into it's place "I'm not in the mood to sing right now." Mikaela shrugged and went back to her breakfast. Zephyr looked

up as a two men approached the table with Sparkplug.

"Hey Sparky!" said Zephyr as she pulled her headphones down around her neck. Music was heard coming from them because she didn't turn them off.

"Good morning Zephyr, Switchblade, Slicksurfer." said Sparkplug before turning to greet Sam, Mikaela, and Bumblebee, who he had met earlier, before sitting down next to

Bumblebee, who was his younger brother. While the two yellow Autobots talked, Sam and Mikaela introduced Zephyr, Switchblade, and Surfer to Captain Will Lennox and Sergeant

Robert Epps.

"Is that Bon Jovi you're listening to?" asked Will when he noticed that Zephyr's headphones were blaring music.

"Yep." said Zephyr "One of my top six fav. bands."

"Their one of my favorites too." said Will "Sarah doesn't like it when I play my music when Annabelle's sleeping though. She's also more of a country person."

"How old is your daughter?" asked Zephyr.

"Almost a year old." said Will.

"Well good luck with her." said Zephyr.

"Thanks." said Will. Zephyr smiled and put her headphones back on just as her on of her favorite songs came one. Her smile grew slightly as she began to sing along with the song

and her voice carried through the whole room and everyone quieted to listen to her strong yet beautiful voice.

_This ain't a song for the brokenhearted_

_No silent prayer for the faith departed_

_And I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd_

_You're gonna hear my voice when I shout it out loud_

_It's my life_

_It's now or never_

_I ain't gonna live forever_

_I just wanna live while I'm alive_

_(It's my life)_

_My heart is like an open highway_

_Like Frankie said, "I did it my way"_

_I just wanna live while I'm alive_

_'Cause it's my life_

A few Autobots and humans who had been walking by the rec. room stopped and came into the room to listen to the auburn haired girl sing. The Autobots that were there were sending images and audio to their friends that weren't there and others were recording it to watch again later.

_This is for the ones who stood their ground_

_For Tommy and Gina who never backed down_

_Tomorrow's getting harder, make no mistake_

_Luck ain't even lucky, gotta make your own breaks_

_It's my life_

_And it's now or never_

_I ain't gonna live forever_

_I just wanna live while I'm alive_

_(It's my life)_

_My heart is like an open highway_

_Like Frankie said, "I did it my way"_

_I just wanna live while I'm alive_

_'Cause it's my life_

Optimus Prime, who had been walking down the hall with Prowl stopped to see why everyone was gathered in the rec. room. Once they got to the front of the crowd, they were surprised to see an auburn haired girl standing on top of a table and singing her heart out to the crowd that had gathered.

_You better stand tall_

_When they're calling you out_

_Don't bend, don't break_

_Baby, don't back down_

_It's my life_

_It's now or never_

_'Cause I ain't gonna live forever_

_I just wanna live while I'm alive _

_(It's my life)_

_My heart is like an open highway_

_Like Frankie said, "I did it my way"_

_I just wanna live while I'm alive_

_(It's my life)_

_And it's now or never_

_I ain't gonna live forever_

_I just wanna live while I'm alive_

_(It's my life)_

_My heart is like an open highway_

_Like Frankie said, "I did it my way"_

_I just wanna live while I'm alive_

_'Cause it's my life!_

When she had finished the people in the room broke into applause and cheering. Zephyr blushed lightly as she pulled her headphones down around her neck before bowing to the

crowd. Then she jumped off of the table and turned her i-pod off before giving a cheesy smile to her friends as the crowd began to dissipate. For some reason, singing that song

seemed to give her back some sense of normalcy that she had lost after Mission City. As she was thinking, MIkaela glomped her.

"Zeph that was amazing!" said the seventeen year old as she pulled away "I don't get why you don't go professional with that voice of yours."

"Three reasons Mikky." said Zephyr "One, I have a track record, Two, I hate paparazzi, they are pure evil, and Three, I'd rather earn my money the old fashion way with a hard

day's work."

"That's right," said Mikaela "You prefer to do everything the hard way."

"Yep," said Zephyr "It is better to get the job done right the first time than getting it done fast and having it come back later to bite you in the ass." That earned her laughs from

Sam, Mikaela, Will, and Epps. Then a deep chuckle caught their attention and that was when they noticed Optimus and Prowl standing there.

"Hello Optimus." said Sam with a wave.

"Good morning sir." said Sparkplug and Bumblebee.

"Good morning everyone." said Optimus before kneeling down in front of Zephyr "You must be Zephyr Umbra. I want to thank you for helping Sparkplug."

"It was nothing" said Zephyr "I don't mind helping others out. It's something I enjoy doing."

"Very well." said Optimus "Would you mind if I speak to you in private? I need to tell you something important." Zephyr glanced at everyone else before nodding and stepping onto

Optimus's hand. She held onto his thumb as he stood up. Then the Autobot leader looked at Switchblade and Slicksurfer.

"Prowl will be assigning you your duties today." he said "So you will be with him for the time being." The two small bots nodded before waving to Zephyr as she left. Zephyr waved

back after sitting down on Optimus's palm. There was silence between the two of them as Optimus walked through the hallways with Zephyr in his hand. They eventually entered

Optimus's office and the tall red and blue bot set her down on his desk gently before sitting down in the chair behind the desk. Zephyr sat indian style on the desk as Optimus

rested his arms on the desk.

"Miss Umbra." said Optimus but Zephyr cut him off.

"Please don't call me miss Umbra," said Zephyr "It makes me feel old."

"Very well." said Optimus "Zephyr there are some things I need to discuss with you. As you know, you were attacked by decepticons last night, more specifically a feline called

Ravage." Zephyr nodded and he continued "Ravage wasn't alone, there were two other decepticons there as well. The first was Barricade and the second was the decepticons'

Communications Officer, Soundwave. You were very lucky to have had Jazz, Sparkplug, and Switchblade there but that brings us to another subject. Why exactly Soundwave was

there. Ratchet scanned your two friends, Switchblade and Slicksurfer and he found something interesting. I'm sure you know that Switchblade's memory was destroyed, correct?"

"Yeah." said Zephyr "Surfer tried to fix it but he could only recover a small bit of it. Switch also merged with my ruined motorcycle to upgrade."

"Yes, about that." said Optimus "While Ratchet was examining his original form, he discovered that Switchblade was originally one of Soundwave's cassettes. His name was

Rumble. That was why Soundwave was there last night, he wanted Rumble back but because of the destruction of Rumble's memory and his subsequent stay with you, he has

changed. He is no longer Rumble but Switchblade as you have named him and he is now a separate entity from Soundwave due to the loss of the telepathic bond Soundwave has

with all his cassettes."

"Let me wager a guess and say Soundwave really doesn't like me now." said Zephyr.

"Correct." said Optimus "Soundwave is very protective of his cassettes and because of what happened, he most likely will try to kill you. I believe it would be best if you lived here

for the time being, at least until Soundwave is no longer a threat to you."

"Alright," said Zephyr "But I'm going to need something to keep me busy and can I take Sparkplug and go get the rest of my stuff?"

"Mikaela mentioned that you were a good mechanic," said Optimus "So Ratchet might let you help him out in the med bay. As for your second request, I'll allow you to go as long

as you take Sparkplug and Bumblebee with you and you're back by sunset."

"Thank you Optimus." said Zephyr with a smile on her face. Noticing the ladder attached the desk, she walked over to it before turning and smiling at Optimus.

"Bye." she said before sliding down the ladder and running out the door. Optimus chuckled before turning to the stack of data pads on his desk and getting to work.

* * *

The song is 'It's My Life' by Bon Jovi.


	3. The new arrivals and the spark beat

A/N: I do not own transformers in any way, shape, or form, that includes people, Autobots, Decepticons, and personalities unique to the Transformers franchise. I also do not own the song present in this chapter.

**chapter three**

The med bay was quiet for the most part except for the humming coming from Zephyr's lips as she read some of the data on cybertronian biology that Ratchet had uploaded onto

her personal data pad. She had been Ratchet's official assistant for the whole six months that she had lived here. It was the most she could do to fill the huge amounts of time she

had, other than making sure Wheeljack didn't blow up his lab and when he did blow his lab up, she fixed him up unless it was something serious that needed Ratchet's attention.

The med bay was also a little less hectic because Slicksurfer, who now worked in the control room, would often give her heads up when someone was coming to the med bay and

they would have time to prepare for who ever was coming. With Wheeljack's help, Zephyr had developed a device that made her more efficient in the med bay. Even though

everyone said that if you stuck the two inventors in the same room the whole base would explode, there wasn't even an explosion or a trip to the med bay for either of them for

three whole weeks. That in itself was a miracle and the device that they had produce was even more amazing. It was two metal bangles that Zephyr could use them to manipulate

the large machines in the med bay, such as the monitors and scanners and the computers. She could also pull up a holographic screen that could display data with one of the

bangles. She could also manipulate any other, non-sentient machine with the bangles but she just used them while in the med bay. Looking up as the door to Ratchet's office

opened, she pulled her headphones down around her neck and looked up at said medic.

"Get ready," said Ratchet "Some new recruits just arrived and we need to give them a full exam before they can be assigned duties and quarters." Zephyr nodded and turned her i-

pod off before tossing that and the data pad into her messenger bag, which she had modified, with Wheeljack's help, to house a subspace pocket. Standing up, she stretched and

shook the tingly feeling out of her limbs before the door to the med bay opened. Several bots came walking in including two seekers and one that looked like a cross between a

helicopter and a luxury car. There was also one that was severely injured and two that were scraped up a bit. Ratchet immediately sprang into action and took the injured one into

a different area of the med bay, leaving Zephyr in charge of looking over the rest of the bots. Thankfully, Switchblade had come with the bigger bots in case she needed help. He

helped her over to the first berth where the worse of the two scraped up bots sat. He was a camouflage green jeep mech named Hound and he was nice enough to her as she

patched up some small breaks in his armor before running a full diagnostic scan on him. While she was waiting on the results of that scan, she moved onto the next mech, that

just happened to be a midnight blue Maserati MC12 named Blurr. The mech talked so fast, Zephyr couldn't understand a word he was saying while she patched him up and ran a

scan on him. Once she was done with Blurr, she turned to the other three mechs and pointed to the other berths in the room. The taller of the two seekers sat down while the

other two just stared at her like she was crazy until she whipped out a wrench from her bag and waved in at them threateningly. The two mechs obeyed and quickly sat down, not

wanting to face the wrath of any assistant of Ratchet's. With a triumphant smile, she put the wrench away and moved onto the first seeker. He was taller than Optimus (and

Optimus was really tall) standing at thirty-six feet and he was a black Lockheed U-2 spy plane. His name was Skyfire and he was a scientist by nature, so he was asking Zephyr

many different questions about humans and their habits as she ran scans on him. She was particularly embarrassed when he asked her about human reproduction and she

sputtered slightly as her face glowed bright red until she told him that she would tell him another time and moved onto the next mech. The second seeker looked almost identical

to Skyfire except he was a thirty foot tall, slate grey, AV-8B+ Harrier II Plus mech named Jetfire. Here's the kicker, he and Skyfire were twins but unlike Skyfire, Jetfire was more

interested in the tattoos on Zephyr's arms than about humans in general. He was truly fascinated by them and he bombarded Zephyr with questions about them as she ran scans

on him. By the time she was finished scanning him, she was ready to whack him with her wrench, so she quickly moved onto the final mech before she actually hit Jetfire. The last

mech was air force blue triple changer named Springer, who could turn into either a MH-53J Pave Low III helicopter or a Fisker Latigo CS. He was a very good natured bot and he

even cracked a few jokes while Zephyr was scanning him, earning a few laughs from those present. Once she had finished scanning Springer, the triple changer helped her over to

the counter where the computer was and after thanking him, she went over to the computer and began to download the data from the scans into the cpu of her wrist computers.

She had just started to go over the data on her holo-screen, when Ratchet came back into the room.

"How is he doc?" asked Hound.

"He's in recharge for now." said Ratchet "He'll need to stay in the med bay for at least two days before I even think about releasing him, understood?"

"Yes sir." said the mechs even though some of them outranked him, like Jetfire, who was ranked just under Jazz and was the commander of the Aerial division.

"Good." said Ratchet before turning to Zephyr "Did you finish analyzing the data?"

"Yeah." said Zephyr as she sent him a copy of the results before turning to the mechs "All right, if I call your name you stay here. Blurr and Springer, you both need to stay. The

rest of you can go and Switchblade will show you to Prowl's office." Switchblade had become Prowl's assistant whenever he wasn't out on scouting duty, and Switchblade really

enjoyed the job for some reason. Hound, Jetfire, and Skyfire left with Switchblade to go see Prowl, while Blurr and Springer remained sitting on the berths.

"Alright, Blurr," said Zephyr "Your internal speedometer and long range communicators are damaged but it's an easy fix. Springer, on the other hand, you're transformation gears

are in pretty bad shape. Two of them are cracked and four need replaced. Plus the scan said the pain receptors in your right arm are hypersensitive." Springer smiled sheepishly

while Ratchet glared at him.

"I'll fix Springer." said Ratchet as he set Zephyr on Blurr's berth "You can work on Blurr." Zephyr nodded before turning to the nervous Blurr and smiling at him.

"Alright, this should be a quick fix Blurr." she said reassuringly "Just lay down and I'll get to work." Blurr nodded and laid down on the berth while Zephyr pulled a few tools out of

her messenger bag and hooked them to her belt before she began working on him. It took her ten minutes to fix the speedometer before she spent fifteen on his long range

communicators. She also fixed up a few loose wires in his wrist that the scan had missed before running another scan on him. Humming slightly, she looked at the scan results

before smiling up at Blurr.

"Alright, you're good to go Blurr." she said.

"ThankyouZephyr." said Blurr as he stood up "I'llseeyouaround!" With that, he ran out of the room. Turning, Zephyr turned to watch Ratchet finish replacing Springer's

transformation gears.

"Zephyr," said Ratchet as he picked her up and set her on the stasis locked triple changer's chassis "I need you to weld those gears up while I re-calibrate his pain receptors."

Zephyr nodded and got out a small welding torch after climbing into the triple changer. She put on a pair of sunglasses before she began welding the cracks back together. Thanks

to their team effort, Springer was soon fixed up and brought out of stasis lock by Ratchet as Zephyr put her tools away. Springer had just left the med bay when an explosion

echoed through the base and Ratchet and Zephyr looked at each other before groaning.

"Wheeljack!"

A small groan escaped the cobalt blue mech as he sat up slowly, trying to ignore the waves of pain that coursed through his body. He sat there for a moment before looking around.

Where..? That's right, he was at the Autobot base in the med bay. He really didn't remember what happened but he knew he needed to report to Optimus and let him know what

he learned back on Cybertron while spying on the Decepticons. Carefully, he swung his legs over the side of the berth before slowly pushing himself onto his feet. He wavered for a

minute before he slowly began walking over to the door, using the wall for support. He flinched slightly with each step he took towards the door but he continued, none the less. He

could hear muffled voices on the other side of the door when he reached it. One was definitely Ratchet's voice and the other sounded like Wheeljack but there was a femme voice

that he couldn't identify and whenever she spoke his spark reacted oddly. He just ignored it though and forced the door to opened quietly. He saw Wheeljack sitting on a berth with

scorch marks and his arm had some nice sized shards of glass and metal embedded in his arm. Ratchet had his back to him while he worked on Wheeljack's arm but what caught

his attention was the small two legged creature standing on Wheeljack's shoulder while fixing the fin on the side of the scientist's head. She seemed to be scolding the scientist as

she fixed him up.

"What have I told you about mixing highly dangerous chemicals when you haven't recharged for two days?" she said in an even tone that made Wheeljack flinch.

"To not do it." said Wheeljack before wincing as Ratchet pulled out a rather large shard of metal.

"Then what possessed you to do it?" asked Ratchet in his normal threatening tone.

"I just wanted to finish my project before I recharged." said Wheeljack. He let out a small yelp when the femme began to weld the fin back into place and Ratchet yanked out a

stubborn shard of glass at the same time. The femme finished up the weld and put the blow torch away.

"Well, I've done my part, Wheeljack." she said "And as much as it pains me to leave a fellow scientist, you're in good hands." When she moved to slide down Wheeljack's arm, she

spotted him and froze.

"Ratchet." she said.

"What?" said the medic as he continued to pull glass and metal from Wheeljack's arm.

"Is the injured mech that was brought in earlier suppose to be up and moving?" she asked.

"No, why?" asked Ratchet as he stopped working on Wheeljack's arm and looked at the small femme.

"Because he's standing in the doorway." she replied. Ratchet stood and turned so fast it looked like one fluid motion when it was really two. The mech flinched slightly when the

medic approached him.

"Mirage, you shouldn't be moving around yet!" said Ratchet as he put a hand on the mech'sshoulder "And don't even think about trying to use your electro-disruptor, I turned off-

line until you're healed."

"You don't understand." said Mirage "I need to see Optimus immediately. I have vital information that needs to be delivered to him."

"You will go lay back down." said Ratchet "I will contact Optimus for you and have him come down so you can speak to him but if you don't get you're aft back into that room I will

weld you to the berth!" Mirage gave the medic a hard look before returning to the room and closing the door. Ratchet gave an irritated sigh before contacting Optimus. While he did

that, Zephyr looked at Wheeljack.

"Who was that, 'Jack?" she asked.

"That was Mirage." said Wheeljack "He's one of the best spies we have. He's not very social and he prefers to keep to himself. The only ones he really talks to are his commanding

officers, no one else." Zephyr tilted her head with a thoughtful expression on her face but a yelp from Wheeljack brought her out of her musing.

"Don't be such a sparkling, 'Jack." she said with a laugh.

"I think you spend way too much time with us, Zephyr," said Wheeljack "And not enough time with other humans."

"I can't help it if most of the people here are stiffs." said Zephyr "Sam and Mikaela don't come around often enough and I really don't have anything better to do. Besides, I feel a

lot more comfortable around you guys than I do most other humans. Hey!" Ratchet had picked up Zephyr and set her on the ground.

"Go." said Ratchet "I'm giving you the rest of the day off and don't even think about going near Wheeljack's lab. It still needs to be cleaned and decontaminated."

"Fine Ratchet." said Zephyr before pulling out a pair of rollerblades and her i-pod out of her messenger bag. She zipped the bag up and put the rollerblades on her feet and the i-pod

in her pocket with the headphones on her head before rolling out of the room. Ratchet sighed and began to weld the cuts closed.

"She's a good kid." said Wheeljack as he winced slightly.

"I know." said Ratchet as he worked "She's different than most humans I've encountered."

"I agree with you on that one." said Wheeljack "She's one-of-a-kind."

Zephyr hummed to herself as she slowly skated down the hallway. Right now, she didn't have any idea of what she was going to do for the rest of the day. Maybe she could go to

the rec. room and do some sketching, something she hadn't done in a while. Nodding her head, she started to skate faster down the hallway, zipping past the many soldiers that

were stationed at the base as she made her way to the rec. room. When she got to the rec. room, she instantly sat down in the human sized booth by the kitchen and pulled out

her sketchbook and her pencil case before stowing her rollerblades away. Taking a moment to survey the room, she saw Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Jazz, and Blurr sitting at a nearby

table drinking energon and joking about. A smile pulled at Zephyr's lips as she began to sketch the scene. It took her a while to get the image just right and once it was finished,

she began the tedious task of shading and coloring everything perfectly. She was so absorbed in her in her work that she didn't notice Sam and Mikaela coming

into the room with Bumblebee until after she was finished with the picture and admiring her work.

"That's really good." said Mikaela, scaring Zephyr out of her wits.

"Damn it Mikaela don't sneak up on me like that!" said Zephyr as she closed her sketch book and shove it and her pencil case back into her messenger bag.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself." said Mikaela with a giggle. Zephyr let out a heavy sigh and rested her elbows on the table and her head in her hands.

"What's bugging you Zeph?" asked Sam as he and Mikaela sat down next to her.

"I'm bored," said Zephyr "And Ratchet kicked me out of the med bay. Switchblade, Slicksurfer, and Sparkplug are also really busy all the time and we really don't hang out like we

use to anymore. You guys are hardly here because you have school and most of the humans here aren't fun to hang out with. Wheeljack blew up his lab again and I feel so alone!"

Zephyr's head hit the table with a thud and she covered the back of her head with her arms as she sulked. Sam and Mikaela looked at each other and Sam really didn't like the

smirk on Mikaela's face.

"Say Zephyr," said Mikaela "How would you like to go to the amusement park, I heard they got a new roller coaster." Zephyr sat up in an instant and her eyes sparkled happily as a

cheesy grin spread across her face.

"Roller coaster?" she said "I want to go!" Sam looked at Mikaela and she smiled at her boyfriend.

"Zephyr loves roller coasters." said Mikaela "The faster and taller the better."

"Why do I not like where this is going?" said Sam.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"I knew I wasn't going to like it." said Sam as Bumblebee pulled into the base.

"Be thankful that it's the weekend and we have rooms here." said Mikaela.

"That was so awesome!" said Zephyr as they got out of Bumblebee "We should do that again sometime!" Sam groan and Mikaela yawned.

"Maybe." said Mikaela "Right now I want to go to bed." Sam and Zephyr nodded in agreement and the four of them went their separate ways for the night. As she walked back to

her quarters, Zephyr found that she was really hyper, something that was a rare occurrence for her, and she knew that she'd never be able to get to sleep unless she worked some

of the excess energy off. Looking at her watch, she saw that it was one in the morning and she knew that no one would be in the rec. room at this time. How would she know

that? Because she would normally wake up at this time and come down to the rec. room where she would train until three in the morning before going back to bed. So, she head

to the rec. room, and as usual, no one was there. Tossing her bag onto the booth by the kitchen, Zephyr walked out into the middle of the floor and began to stretch. Then she got

into a ready position before starting.

Mirage sat there on his berth with his chassis open as he looked at his spark. The blue tinted spark pulsed slightly as if it were trying to tell him something but he didn't know what

it meant, so he closed his chassis and sat there thinking. Lifting his head, he listened in on his surroundings and heard soft snores coming from Ratchet's office. Sliding off of the

berth silently, he went over to the door and quietly opened it before slipping out of the med bay. He walked quietly down the hall looking, just wandering aimlessly as he mulled

over a lot of things in his cpu. Like why his spark was acting strangely and who was the small femme he had seen in the

med bay. His sensitive hearing picked up the sound of movement and his curiosity got the better of him so he followed the sound while wondering who exactly was up this late at

night. The sound was softer than the noise most transformers made when they moved so it was most likely either a human or one of the other spies. Mirage eventually stopped

just outside the rec. room, where the sound was the loudest and he looked carefully inside. Inside the room was the small femme from the med bay and by the look of it, she was

training. Her moves were some form of hand-to-hand combat he had never seen before on Cybertron and it fascinated him, despite him not wanting to be. The femme herself was

fascinating. She was the same size as a sparkling and completely organic but Mirage could clearly see the strength in her limbs with each move she made. Each punch, each kick,

every motion she made showed the skill and ability she had. But the thing Mirage couldn't understand was why his spark acted weirdly around her. Back in the med bay it had

pulsed uncontrollably until Ratchet had sent her away and now it was doing the same thing again. Maybe if he talked to her...? It wouldn't be that hard, would it? After a few

minutes of mental debating, he decide that he would go talk to her. What harm would it do? Sighing softly, Mirage entered the rec. room and approached the femme, who noticed

his approached and stopped training to face him.

"Shouldn't you be in the med bay?" she asked with her arms crossed over her chest and her head tilted to the side in a sparkling like manner.

"Shouldn't you be in recharge?" he asked, keeping is voice even.

"I couldn't sleep." she said "I normally wake up at this time and the only way I can get back to sleep is to train until I'm exhausted."

"I couldn't recharge either." he said as he sat sown on the floor near her "I decided to take a walk to see if that would help me recharge." She shrugged and got back into stance

before continuing her training. Mirage sat there and watched her for about a half hour, watching her carefully as he tried to memorize the complicated moves she was preforming

for him to test out later.

"Any particular reason you're watching me like a hawk?" she asked. Mirage got a curious look on his face before looking up the phrase on the internet.

"Yes." he replied "I've never seen moves like yours before. What kind of fighting style is it?"

"It's my own special style." she replied "I made it up myself. It's a combination of Tai chi chuan, Taekwondo, Judo, Ninjutsu, Northern Praying Mantis style, and some things I

picked up over the years, like gymnastics and moves from acro dancing, free running, and tricking. It's a unique style that fits me the best."

"Could you teach me sometime?" he asked.

"Maybe." she said "I'm Zephyr, by the way, Zephyr Umbra."

"Mirage." he replied "Your name is very interesting."

"Thanks." she said "Zephyr means 'Strong Wind' in greek and Umbra is latin for Shadow."

"Strong wind shadow." said Mirage "The name seems to suit you."

"How so?" asked Zephyr.

"I can tell that you're strong," he replied "And you move very quickly for a human, like a shadow in the wind." Zephyr chuckled a little and smile up at him.

"No one's ever put the meaning of my name that eloquently." she said "Some people say that my name matches the warrior's spirit that I possess. Most just call me Dragonfang

though. They say it matches me better even though I'm not the same brash and and angry person I was in high school."

"I fail to see how Dragonfang fits you better as a name." said Mirage.

"I was called Dragon because of my tattoos." replied Zephyr "The Fang part came from some rumor that some one spread around saying that I could hit so hard it would fell like a

person had been bitten by an animal. I really can't hit that hard but it stuck and I have yet to rid myself of that title but it's a nickname I use every now and then for competitions

and gatherings I go to."

"I see the logic behind that." he said with a nod "So why were you in the med bay?"

"I'm Ratchet's assistant." she replied "It's one of the few things I can do around the base without getting in the way. Keeping Wheeljack from blowing up his lab is another one of

my jobs when I have the time."

"You're different from most I've met." said Mirage "You are the first human I've met but I can tell that you are something special."

"Most people get that impression when they meet me," said Zephyr "But I'm just me, I'm not really that special. Anyone can be great, most just chose not to be."

"You're a lot wiser than you make people believe you are." he said.

"That's because I like surprising people." she replied with a cheeky smile "I let them believe what they want before proving them wrong. It's more fun that way then just letting

people see right through you."

"Not what I would do," said Mirage "But if it works for you then it works for you."

"You're more of a loner, aren't you?" asked Zephyr as she tilted her head to the side as if she was studying him.

"I guess you could say that," he replied "But I occasionally seek out company."

"I guess being a loner can get lonely after a while." she said softly "I know how that feels."

"You don't strike me as the loner type." said Mirage.

"I was at one point." said Zephyr as tears pricked the corners of her eyes "It was after my parents died, it felt as though my whole world collapsed around me. I never felt more

alone than at that time. At first I was sad but as time wore on, I became angry and reckless. I was tried of getting people's pity when all I wanted was my parents back. I would

lash out at everyone and soon everyone left me, except for Mikaela. She was the only one who stood by me because she knew what it was like to lose someone close to your heart.

It wasn't until after I got sent to jail that I got my act together but I still was angry and confused. Almost getting killed made me change my tune and I stopped lashing out at

people and focused on more important things but I still can't help but feel so helpless sometimes." Tears rolled down her face but they were gently wiped away by Mirage's finger.

She looked up at him and gave him a confused look.

"You're not alone." said Mirage as he gently picked her up and held her in his hand "Its okay to cry sometimes."

"You're wiser than you seem Mirage." she said as she wipe the last of her tears away "Would you mind if I shared one of my talents with you?"

"Not at all." he replied. Zephyr nodded and hummed a pretty melody for a little bit, getting her rhythm down before she began to sing in a strong and beautiful voice a song that

was both beautiful and a little bit eerie.

_An old man by a seashore  
_

_At the end of day  
_

_Gazes the horizon  
_

_With seawinds in his face  
_

_Tempest-tossed island  
_

_Seasons all the same  
_

_Anchorage unpainted  
_

_And a ship without a name_

_Sea without a shore for the banished one unheard  
_

_He lightens the beacon, light at the end of world  
_

_Showing the way lighting hope in their hearts  
_

_The ones on their travels homeward from afar_

_This is for long-forgotten  
_

_Light at the end of the world  
_

_Horizon crying  
_

_The tears he left behind long ago_

Mirage leaned against the back of the transformer sized couch as he held Zephyr close to his spark, which had been pulsing crazily until she started to sing. His energy readings

began to go off the charts when she was brought closer to his spark. **What is this feeling?** he wondered. It was a pleasant feeling and he only felt it when this small femme was

near him, so what did it mean?

_The albatross is flying  
_

_Making him daydream  
_

_The time before he became  
_

_One of the world`s unseen  
_

_Princess in the tower  
_

_Children in the fields  
_

_Life gave him it all:  
_

_An island of the universe_

_Now his love`s a memory  
_

_A ghost in the fog  
_

_He sets the sails one last time  
_

_Saying farewell to the world  
_

_Anchor to the water  
_

_Seabed far below  
_

_Grass still in his feet  
_

_And a smile beneath his brow_

Mirage gave up fighting his exhaustion and shut his optics off before allowing himself to be carried into recharge by her soothing voice. When she saw this, Zephyr smiled and

rested her head against his chassis as she finished the song, drifting off to sleep as she sang.

_This is for long-forgotten  
_

_Light at the end of the world  
_

_Horizon crying_

The tears he left behind so long ago

_so long ago_

_so long ago_

_This is for long-forgotten  
_

_Light at the end of the world  
_

_Horizon crying  
_

_The tears he left behind so long ago_

_so long ago_

Both Autobot and human were now fast asleep. The only indication that they were once awake was the soft glow of the dim lights overhead and the sitting position Mirage was in.

The silence of the room was only broken by Zephyr's gentle breathing and the soft intake of air by Mirage.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

When Zephyr woke up, she was laying on something hard but at the same time it was warm. Opening her eyes, she saw that she was laying on cobalt blue metal and that a large

silver hand gently covered her frame. She yawned slightly and curled up under the hand before she began to drift back to sleep, only to jerk back awake and look more carefully at

what she was laying on. It was Mirage and by the looks of it, they were in the med bay. How they got there was completely beyond her, unless.... Ratchet found them and brought

them here. Carefully, Zephyr slid out from under Mirage's hand and crawled across his chassis before sliding down onto the berth. Then she walked over to the corner of the berth

and slid down the leg before walking over to the door. It slid open easily and she walked into the main area of the med bay. Ratchet, who had been at the computer, turned to face

her.

"Zephyr, why didn't you tell me you weren't sleeping well?" he asked as he crossed his arms. Zephyr glanced down at the ground before looking up at the medic.

"I thought, I could handle it on my own." she replied "I didn't want to bother anyone about it unless it got worse." Ratchet sighed before picking her up and setting her down on

the desk.

"Zephyr," he said " You're like a daughter to me, so you can tell me anything." Zephyr nodded and looked up at him.

"I've been having nightmares Ratchet." she admitted "Every night for the last month and a half. I've afraid to sleep the last few days because they were so bad."

"How have you been able to stay awake?" asked Ratchet.

"A hell of a lot of energy drinks." said Zephyr.

"Those things are bad for your health." he stated.

"So is the high grade you've got stashed in your office," said Zephyr "But you don't hear me saying anything."

"That's beside the point." said Ratchet as he crossed his arms "Go get ready for the day and then get back her." Zephyr nodded and smiled at him before disappearing through the

human sized door next to the computer that lead to her quarters.

Mirage woke up to the lack of warmth against his chassis and he immediately notice two things. One was that Zephyr was gone and secondly, he was back in the med bay. Sitting

up, Mirage looked around to see where the femme had gotten to. In the short amount of time he had known her, the Autobot spy had become fond of the human femme (even if

he didn't want to admit it) and he didn't want anything to happen to her.

"I see you're finally awake." said Ratchet as he entered the room "If you're wondering where Zephyr is, she's in her quarters getting ready for the day." He started checking the

repairs he had made yesterday.

"Ratchet," said Mirage "I think that there is something wrong with my spark."

"What do you mean?" asked Ratchet "Your spark was fine when I scanned it yesterday."

"It has been pulsating when ever I'm around a specific person and my energy output levels were off the charts when I touched them. What does that mean?" Ratchet chuckled

before laughing.

"There's nothing wrong with your spark Mirage." he said "That's the reaction you're suppose to feel when your sparkmate is near."

"Sparkmate?" said Mirage as his optics widened.

"The one being in the universe that was designed for you and only you." said Ratchet "So who is the lucky bot?"

"It's not a bot." said Mirage "It's a human."

"So Zephyr is the one your spark's been reacting to?" asked Ratchet.

"Yes." replied Mirage. Ratchet had a thoughtful look on his face while Mirage felt a bit uneasy. If Zephyr really was his sparkmate than how was he going to tell her and what was

he going to do when she died? Humans were an extremely fragile creatures and they lived only about a hundred years if they were lucky. He would have to be extremely careful

with her as well because he could easily crush her without meaning to.

"I've never heard of this happening before," said Ratchet "But you're sparkmate is suppose to complete your spark and since there are so few femmes left, the possibility of a mech

finding their sparkmate amongst a different species is highly likely."

"But why?" asked Mirage his battle mask hiding the frown on his face.

"I don't know," said Ratchet "But it's not my place to question what Primus decides." Mirage's door wings slumped slightly and he looked a bit dejected .

"I don't like this Ratchet." said Mirage.

"Trust me, you won't be able to stop your spark Mirage," said Ratchet "And just a word of advice, Zephyr's like a daughter to me, so you better not do anything to hurt her or else." He let the threat hang as he left the room, leaving the cobalt blue spy to ponder the many thoughts going through his cpu.

* * *

The song in this chapter was 'The Islander' by Nightwish.

Please review! :)


	4. Sounds of change and the silent prayer

A/N: I do not own transformers.

* * *

**chapter four**

"Heyzephyr! Howareyou?" asked Blurr as he came into the med bay.

"Hey Blurr!" said Zephyr as she stopped re-calibrating a scanner that had been acting up to look at the midnight blue mech "What can I help you with?"

"The weapons system in my right arm has been a bit glitchy since the last encounter with the decepticons." said Blurr as he forced himself to speak slowly so that she could know

what was wrong. Zephyr shook her head and pointed to the berth.

"Sit down and I'll take a look at it." she said as she activated one of the good scanners. Blurr nodded and sat down on the berth as Zephyr manipulated the scanner so that it

moved over to the speedy Autobot and began to scan him. She hummed slightly as she watched the results appear on her holo screen before tsking.

"This is pretty bad Blurr," she said as she hitched a ride over to the berth on one of the moving screens "But I think I can fix it. It might take a while, so bear with me."

"Iunderstand." said Blurr "Justaslongasitgetsfixed." Zephyr nodded and pressed a few buttons on the holo screen which deactivated Blurr's weapons systems and pain receptors.

Gently, she pried open the armor and began to repair the damaged wiring in his arm. Zephyr glanced up at Blurr and noticed him flinching slightly. She checked his pain receptors

and sure enough, they were deactivated.

"Blurr, you're thinking about the pain again." she said "You have to stop doing that."

"I'msorrybutIcan'thelpit." said Blurr. Zephyr sighed.

"I really don't want to put you into stasis but if you keep this up, I'll have no choice." she said.

"I'm sorry." said Blurr, surprising Zephyr since he was talking at a normal speed "I just can't stop thinking about the pain since I was held captive."

"What happened Blurr?" she asked "Have you talked to anyone about it?" Blurr shook his head.

"I've been afraid to talk about it." said Blurr.

"Why don't you tell me about it?" said Zephyr "You know that you can tell me anything Blurr." Blurr nodded and looked down at the ground for a minute before speaking up.

"It all started back on Cybertron." he said "I had just infiltrated a decepticon stronghold and somehow I ended up walking into a trap. They caught me and I was sent to the high

security decepticon prison ship. Once I was there, I was tortured in so many different ways as they tried to get information from me that I didn't have. I don't know how long I was

there but the pain that was inflicted on me while I was there remained with me after I escaped and it seems to still linger even now."

"It's alright Blurr." said Zephyr "You just have to learn to let the pain go and to not let it rule over your life. I speak from experience."

"I guess you're right." said Blurr with a small smile "Maybe I should just let it go."

"Exactly." she said "And now I'm done fixing your weapons system. See that wasn't that bad when you had your mind on something else." She took a quick scan and smiled

"Alright, everything's in tip top shape. Just be more careful from on when you're fighting 'Cons, 'kay?"

"IwillZephyr." he replied as she reactivated his weapon system and his pain receptors "ThanksBye!" He jumped off of the berth and ran out of the room. Zephyr sighed softly as she put the scanner away.

"You're way too nice for your own good Zephyr girl."

"Switchblade!" said Zephyr as she turned and smiled at her friend "What are you doing here?"

"Well," said Switchblade "I managed to get today off and I was wondering if you wanted to go for a ride with me 'n Surfy, since he managed to get the day off as well."

"That sounds like a great idea!" she said "We haven't hung out in over eight months. It will be awesome!"

"Great!" said Switchblade "Should we go now or later?"

"How about later?" said Zephyr "I need to watch the med bay until Ratchet comes back from the meeting he's in."

"Right." said Switchblade as he walked towards the door "Just give me a buzz when yer done!"

"Will do Switch!" called Zephyr as he walked out the door. Once the door was closed, she sighed and sat down before falling back onto the berth. Even though she hated to admit it,

she was tired, both physically and mentally.

"I need a vacation," she said as she closed her eyes "And a nap." She laid there for a moment before suddenly whipping out her trusty titanium wrench and chucking it. There was

the sound of metal hitting metal and Sideswipe fell out from behind the transformer sized filing cabinet with a dent in the side of his helm.

"Damn, girl," said Sunstreaker as he walked out from behind the cabinet "You've got good aim and you're lucky you didn't hit me and ruin my paint job."

"That was the the reason I threw the wrench at Sides'." said Zephyr as she sat up "That and he is the one who comes up with all the pranks. Now could you please leave before I

put a dent into the side of your pretty head, you vain 'bot." Sunstreaker scoffed before dragging his twin out of med bay and past a confused Ratchet. The CMO shook his head and

walked into the med bay.

"Any particular reason Sideswipe was being dragged out of the med bay with a dent in the side of his helm?" he asked as he looked at his human assistant with his arms crossed.

"They were plotting against you again Ratchet." she replied "So, I stopped the prank before it occurred and Sideswipe just happened to be in the path of the wrench I threw with

my eyes closed." Ratchet raised an eye ridge.

"You managed to hit Sideswipe with your eyes closed?" he asked.

"Yep." she replied "While he was hiding behind the filing cabinet too. If you don't believe me, watch the security footage." Standing up, Zephyr walked over to the edge of the berth

and slid down the leg "I've gotta go Ratchet and no complaining because you owe me a day off. Just give my cell a call if you needed my help." She picked up her wrench and

shoved it into her messenger bag before leaving the med bay with a wave of her hand.

"I will never understand that femme." said Ratchet with a sigh "Her personality is a bit too strong at times." He shook his head and went about cleaning the already clean med bay.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Soundwave sat in his dark blue media van alt. mode just off of a lonely stretch of desert road. Next to him sat Barricade, who was also in his alt. mode, with Frenzy in the

passenger seat. Ravage was lounging in the back of Soundwave's alt. mode as Laserbeak flew about, scouting the area. Soundwave was still fuming about the loss of one of his

cassettes, Rumble, who had turned against him in order to protect a human and a human femme at that! That femme must've done something to Rumble because his cassette

not only did not recognize him but his form had been upgraded and the telepathic bond that he shared with all of his cassettes had been severed. He was going to make sure that

femme suffered in the most painful and drawn out manner he could think of. The only reason Barricade was with him was because the mech had nothing better to do and he was

up for both torturing humans and fighting off any Autobot that decided to try to stop them. As the two of them sat there, debating on their next course of action, Laserbeak flew

up and landed on Soundwave's roof. A strange, low metallic noise filled the air as Laserbeak delivered his report to Soundwave before vanishing into the back of the van.

Soundwave revved his engine before shooting off down the dirt road followed closely by Barricade.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

'_YEEEEEEHHHHHHAAAAAAAWWWWW!!!!!!' _said Switchblade as he launched into the air in his motorcycle form with Zephyr on his back. Slicksurfer was wrapped around her head

as a helmet as the road through the desert.

"DAMN IT SWITCHBLADE!" yelled Zephyr "I AM SO GOING TO REFORMAT YOU INTO A TELEVISION WHEN WE GET BACK!" The only response she got was laughter from

Switchblade and Surfer urging the motorcycle mech to go faster. Switchblade turned sharply, kicking up a cloud of sand as he shot off in another direction.

"I am so going to take a screwdriver to your hard drive when we get back to base." said Zephyr a Switchblade slowed down a bit to allow her to regain control of her rapidly beating

heart.

'_Aw, come on Zephy girl,'_ said Switchblade _'Ya know you're having fun.'_

"Shut up Switch." she growled "You purposefully jumped off of that rock without warning me."

'_I'm sorry Zephy girl.'_ said Switchblade _'I'll warn ya next time 'Kay?'_

"Alright," said Zephyr with a sigh "Just don't do it again."Surfer decided to speak up at this time.

'_Zephyr, there is an Autobot following us.'_ said the small 'bot _'I know that he wasn't ordered to follow us because we snuck out and he is hiding with the help of a cloaking device.'_

An unreadable look crossed Zephyr's face as she suddenly hit the brakes, making Switchblade swerve. That was followed by the sound of a car screeching to a halt. Swinging her leg

over the back of the motorcycle, Zephyr turned and stood there with her hands on her hips.

"Alright, I know that you're there Mirage," she said "Now come out before I throw a wrench at you and don't even think that I would miss you because I managed to hit Sideswipe

when he was hiding behind the filling cabinet earlier." The air distorted before a cobalt blue Giugiaro Ford Mustang appeared. It sat there for a minute before the whirling of gears

filled the air as the car transformed into Mirage. Once he had fully transformed, Mirage kneeled so that Zephyr didn't have to look so far up to talk to him.

"Why are you following us?" she asked as she crossed her arms.

"You left the base without permission." said Mirage "I came along to make sure you didn't get hurt. There are still Decepticons on the loose and it's dangerous for you to come out

here without protection."

"I have Switchblade and Slicksurfer with me." she said.

"They aren't enough to fight off a larger Decepticon for a long period of time." said Mirage.

"_Hey I resent that!_" yelled Switchblade but Mirage ignored him.

"I will not allow you to get hurt." said Mirage "You are the first real friend I've had in a long time." Zephyr let out an irritated sigh.

"Mirage, I'm able to take care of myself," she said "Do you think I've learned nothing in the eight months that I've lived on the base?"

"No," said Mirage "But it's too dangerous. Even if you are strong and have all the knowledge in the world, that doesn't change the face that you are far more fragile than us."

"Is that what you think?" she asked "That I'm just some delicate creature that needs to be treated with care?"

"No," said Mirage "It's just that you wouldn't stand a chance against a Decepticon."

"So now you're calling me weak?" she asked as irritation began to spread throughout her.

"No," said Mirage "It's just...."

"I think you've said enough Mirage." interrupted Zephyr as she sent him a glare "You've said more than enough." Swinging her leg over the motorcycle, Zephyr took off before

Mirage could even move, leaving the mech sitting there. Mirage's door wings drooped as his shoulders slumped. He had just messed up royally and now, Zephyr was probably never

going to speak to him again. That thought hurt his spark. He never meant to call her weak or fragile, he just wanted to tell her that he was concerned for her safety and that he

wanted to protect her but he had failed at doing that. Maybe he didn't deserve to have her as a spark mate or any spark mate at all. Maybe he should just avoid her completely and

avoid the spark ache that was destined to happen if he accepted her as his spark mate. He transformed and was about to start heading back to base when he picked up two

Decepticon signals and both of them were heading in the direction Zephyr had taken off in. Mirage took off in the direction that Zephyr had taken off in and prayed to Primus that

she was alright.

* * *

'_Zephy girl,'_ said Switchblade _'Did ya really need ta yell at Mirage like that? He looked like a kicked cyber puppy when we left.'_

"No." said Zephyr sadly "I didn't mean to yell at him like that. I know what he said was true, I just don't like people telling me things like that to my face, it hurts. It makes me feel

like I'm worthless. Which I am when compared to you guys."

'_Don't say that Zephyr.'_ said Surfer _'You are worth the whole world to me and Switchblade. You sheltered and protected me when you could've easily turned me over to the _

_government.'_

'_Yeah,'_ said Switchblade _'You repaired me and let me live with ya and Surfy when ya could've just left me ta die and ya even went out of yer way ta help Sparkplug get fixed up and _

_ta reunite him with his fellow Autobots.'_

'_What we're trying to say, Zephyr,'_ said Surfer _'Is that you are special, whether you want to admit it or not. Any one of your friends would willingly give their life for yours and you _

_know that but you're just afraid to admit it.'_

"I guess you guys are right." said Zephyr "I'll apologize to Mirage when we get back to base. It's the least I can do for yelling at him." Switchblade revved his engine and Slicksurfer

chirped in agreement just seconds before the sound of sirens filled the air. Glancing behind her, Zephyr saw a police car coming right at them at high speed and she quickly realized

that it wasn't Prowl.

"Slag, it's Barricade!" she said "Switch go faster!" Switchblade complied and quickly speed up, easily pushing two-sixty but Barricade was catching up fast. The smaller blue mech

sped up to three hundred mph but he didn't want to go any faster for the fear that he would harm his passenger. Slicksurfer managed to send out a distress signal to the Autobot

base just before his and Switchblade's long range communicators went on the fritz.

'_Soundwave's here.'_ said Surfer _'We are in deep trouble if we can't get away from them.'_ Switchblade yelped when Barricade's bumper grazed his back tire.

'_Get the hell off of my tail ya damn fraggin' 'Con!'_ yelled Switchblade effectively mixing both Cybertronian and human curses in order to insult Barricade. His response was Barricade

pulling back before ramming into Switchblade's back wheel which caused the small Autobot to swerve before he ended up skidded sideways into a boulder. Zephyr was sent flying

upon impact, hitting the ground hard and rolling several dozen times before coming to a stop. Switchblade transformed and held onto the boulder for support before spotting

Zephyr's unmoving form.

"Zephyr! Slicksurfer!" he yelled as he half staggered, half ran over to them, only to be tackled to the ground by Frenzy. Slicksurfer removed himself from Zephyr's head and

transformed before looking over Zephyr's unmoving form.

"Zephyr?" said Slicksurfer as he gently touched her arm and shook her slightly "Zephyr, wake up!" He was rewarded with a groan and Zephyr's eyes opening.

"Slicksurfer?" she asked as she gasped for breath "Is that you?"

"Zephyr, you need to get up!" said Surfer "We need to hide!"

"I can't feel my legs Surfer." said Zephyr with another groan "And it hurts to breathe." She tried to move but whimpered when pain jolted through her body. Surfer took a step

back and scanned her. When he got the results of the scan, he almost fell over. Both her arms and her legs were broken in several places as was her back and ribs. She was also

bleeding internally and she would die if she wasn't brought to Ratchet quickly.

"Hold on Zephyr." said Surfer "Just stay alive, help will be here soon." He quickly whipped around when he heard a low growl and came face to face with Ravage. Ravage snarled at

Slicksurfer, who glared at the cyber feline.

"Back off cat breath," said Slicksurfer "Or I'll send you to the pit." Ravage made a noise that sounded like laughing before crouching down and getting ready to spring. Slicksurfer on

the other hand pulled out what looked to be a metal boomerang with a really sharp edge. He threw the boomerang but Ravage ducked, the weapon missing completely, and the

cyber feline looked at the small mech with a smug look on his face, only to be nailed in the back of the head by the returning boomerang. Ravage was sent sprawling, face first,

onto the ground while the boomerang returned to Slicksurfer's hand. A snarled escaped Ravage as he leapt at Slicksurfer, surprising the small mech, and grabbing his arm in his

mouth before proceeding to scratch and bite every bit of the mech he could get his teeth and fangs on. Zephyr watched the scene in horror until Ravage tossed Slicksurfer's

wrecked form and it landed near her.

"Slicksurfer." she whispered as tears ran down her face. The little mech, whom she had come to know as her closest and best friend, looked at her with his pale blue optics as she

reached her hand out to him, ignoring the pain it was putting her through. Slicksurfer, in return, reached his hand out shakily and grabbed her soft human hand, holding it in his

metallic one as loud footsteps headed towards them. Glancing up, Zephyr saw the dark blue Decepticon know as Soundwave aiming his arm mounted cannon at the two of them

and she watched as the cannon began to charge, energy glowing in the barrel of the weapon.

'So is this how it ends?' she wondered 'Getting killed by a Decepticon set on revenge in the middle of the desert? I never really thought that it would end this way but then again I

never really thought about how I would die. I won't get to apologize to Mirage either. That makes me feel really bad. I'm so sorry Mirage, even if you can't hear me, I'm so sorry for

yelling at you. Please forgive me. Mikaela, Ratchet, Blurr, Switchblade, Sparkplug, please forgive me as well. I'm sorry that I must leave you like this, without saying good-bye.

Damn it, I don't want to die!' Her eyes suddenly widened when a cobalt blue blurr tackled Soundwave, throwing the dark blue mech off balance as he fired his cannon, sending the

blast into the air.

"Mirage." she whispered as she watched the two transformers duke it out. Her gaze returned to Slicksurfer whose optics were now dead and empty.

"Slicksurfer?" she asked quietly as she reached forward and touched the armor that covered his spark case. It was cold where it suppose to be warm from the heat of his spark.

Tears began to freely fall down her face as she stared at her now dead friend. Looking up, she saw Switchblade tumble past as he was double teamed by Frenzy and Ravage and

Mirage being pummeled by both Soundwave and Barricade. Her hands clenched into fists as she squeezed her eyes shut, her tears falling down even harder than before.

'Please, whatever deity is out there, please give me the strength to help my friends. I'll do anything if anyone gives me the strength to protect them.' The shard of dark metal that

she always carried in her pocket, pulsed as the symbols on it began to glow blue. It phased through the material of her pants and melted into her skin before sending out a pulse of

blue energy through her body. A scream erupted from her throat as blue electricity danced across her skin.

'_**Do not worry child.**_' said a kind yet ancient voice in her mind '_**I shall grant your wish and all I ask for in exchange is for you to give my children their hope back.**_'

Zephyr's eyes glazed over as another shock of electricity shot through her body and her breathing was short and ragged.

'_**The pain is only temporary. Once it is gone, you shall be born anew but for now, I shall give you the strength you need to save your two friends.**_' Zephyr's eyes

became pure electric blue as a white aura surrounded her.Her body move without the slightest thought and she stood up as her tattoos began to glow silver. All six mechs stopped

fighting and stared at her glowing form as several Autobots arrived at the scene and transformed. The Autobots were Blurr, Ironhide, Hound, and Prowl.

"What the pit is going on?" asked Ironhide as he stared at the scene.

"These energy readings are off the chart." said Prowl "The only thing that had this much energy was the All Spark but it was destroyed!" Zephyr found herself glaring at the

Decepticons as she held out her arms. Four glowing silver dragons that were identical to the ones tattooed on her arms and legs, appeared next to her. Their huge heads hovering

near her own while their bodies faded into nothingness. The four dragons roared before lunging forward, their bodies appearing as they attacked the Decepticons. The Decepticons

attacked back but once they realized that they couldn't win, they transformed and ran. The dragons stopped attacking and then faded completely from existence as Zephyr lowered

her arms. Her eyes returned to normal and she wavered for a moment before collapsing. However, Switchblade caught her before she hit the ground and held her in his metal

arms.

"Stay with me Zephyr." said Switchblade "Stay awake."

"Switch, I feel so numb." said Zephyr as her eyes slowly began to close "And so tired."

"No don't go to sleep, just yet Zephyr." said Switchblade as he carefully carried Zephyr over to the now transformed Blurr "We've gotta get ya back ta Ratch, so just stay awake."

He gently set her down in the passenger seat and strapped her in "Go Blurr, get her ta Ratch as fast as ya can, we're losin' her!"

"On it." said Blurr before shooting off towards the base.

"Primus help him get there fast." said Switchblade before climbing into the bed of Ironhide's alt. mode while Prowl hooked up Mirage's alt. form to Hound's jeep form.

-^(_)^-

_Floating. She was floating. At least that's what it felt like. It felt like she was floating on water. Opening her eyes, Zephyr saw orbs of light floating past her and great clouds and _

_swirls of dust. It looked like the images of outer space that she had seen on the internet but how could she be out here without an space suit? Maybe she was dead. Maybe that _

_was why she was seeing this. She must've died._

"**You're not dead little one.**_" said the voice from earlier "_**Nor will you be dead for a long time.**_" _

"Who are you?_" asked Zephyr as she moved into a sitting position._

"**I am Primus.**_" said the voice._

"Primus?_" said Zephyr "_The one who created all transformers?_"_

"**Indeed.**_" said Primus "_**Ratchet and Optimus Prime taught you well.**_"_

"So, why I am here?_" asked Zephyr "_And if I'm not dead than where am I?_"_

"**This is the very inner reaches of the mind.**_" said Primus "_**It exists in every mind and belongs to every mind yet there very few who have the level of inner peace **

**and knowing needed to come here. It is here that all the known knowledge of Universe resides. As to why you are here, this is were you have sent yourself in **

**order to block out the pain that you are feeling as your body heals and transforms.**_" _

"Transforms?_" said Zephyr "_Why am I transforming?_"_

"**You will need a stronger form in order for you to fulfill your part of the deal we made.**_" said Primus "_**You are becoming the living embodiment of my spark.**_"_

"Your spark?_" asked Zephyr._

"**Yes.**_" said Primus "_**You were carrying a shard of my spark. It became one with you and endowed you with its power. You are becoming one of my children. You **

**shall be my daughter, born from my own spark.**_"_

"Does that mean I will no longer be myself?_" asked Zephyr._

"**No not at all.**_" said Primus_ _"_**You will still be yourself, just in a different form.**_" Zephyr looked out at the stars with a far off look in her eyes._

"What happened to Slicksurfer?_" she asked._

"**He is at peace.**_" said Primus "_**He said that as long as he did not die in vain and that you lived, he would be happy. If you wish, I can allow you to speak with him **

**one last time. It's the least I can do.**_"_

"I'd appreciate that._" said Zephyr "_I never really got to say goodbye earlier._" Primus didn't answer. Instead, an off white spark floated in front of her before forming into a small _

_mech she knew very well._

"Zephyr!_" said Slicksurfer as he jumped into her arms "_I'm so glad that you are alright._"_

"Surfer,_" said Zephyr "_I'm going to miss you._"_

"I'm going to miss you as well._" said Slicksurfer "_You are the reason I am alive, after all._"_

"I guess._" said Zephyr "_You know what I'm going to miss the most?_"_

"Me and Switchblade having our 'sibling' arguments?_"_ _asked Slicksurfer._

"I'll miss that, alright._" said Zephyr "_But what I will miss the most is when it was just the three of us, hanging out and listening to music as we watched the sky or worked on a

project together. When we would sit around with nothing more to do than enjoy each other's company. That's what I'll miss the most._"_

"I'm going to miss that as well._" said Slicksurfer "_At least we have those moments to remember. Zephyr, I want you to be happy again. Whatever has been bothering you, I want

you to let it go. I don't want you to be sad anymore. You have friends and people that care about you now, there's no reason for you to be sad._"_

"I'll try Surfer._" said Zephyr she hugged him "_I'll try my best but I'll need sometime. Alright?_"_

"As long as your happy._" said Slicksurfer as he snuggled into her hug. A smile tugged at Zephyr's lips for a moment before she noticed that she was fading. Slicksurfer pulled back _

_and looked at her._

"I guess this is goodbye, Slicksurfer._" said Zephyr._

"I guess._" said Slicksurfer "_Goodbye Zephyr and take care of yourself until we meet again and tell Switchblade that I say goodbye and that he can have my dvd collection._"_

"Goodbye Surfer._" said Zephyr "_May you be at peace until we see each other again and I'll tell Switch. Thank you Slicksurfer... for everything that you've done for me._"_

-^)_(^-

Zephyr found herself waking up and she saw start up messages flash across her vision. 'So I really have changed. This is going to be really fun, especially since I'm going to have to

explain my change to everyone. Do I really have to wake up?' All her systems were green and her optics came online. Zephyr winced at the brightness before her optics adjusted to

the light and everything came into focus. She wasn't surprised to find herself in the med bay and everything was still the same size as it had been when she had been there last.

Pushing herself into a sitting position, she looked around the room which was eerily empty. Looking down at herself, she saw that she was now completely mechanical with armor

that was an indescribable metallic color. Engraved in the armor in black was numerous symbols that she couldn't recognize. Looking down at the berth, her reflection stared back at

her with pure white optics. Her shoulders slumped slightly as she stared at her reflection, her metallic hand tracing her reflection.

"So I see that you're finally awake." Zephyr looked up and saw Ratchet standing in the doorway, leaning against the doorframe. White met electric blue for a moment before she

looked back down at her reflection. Ratchet pushed off of the doorframe and walked over to the berth. Zephyr felt him scan her for any damage but said nothing.

"What's wrong?" asked Ratchet.

"What happened?" asked Zephyr in a small voice.

"I was hoping you could tell me." said Ratchet as he carefully picked her up and held her in his hand "You were badly damaged when Blurr brought you here but when I went to

start repairing you, you began to change. Your structure morphed from organic to organic metal before finally becoming completely metallic. I tried to help ease your pain as you

transformed but your body rejected everything that was suppose to help. Do you have any idea what happened?"

"Primus." said Zephyr "He gave me a new life." Ratchet looked at her critically for a moment.

"Is there anything else that you're not telling me?" he asked.

"I am the All Spark." said Zephyr quietly as she looked down. Ratchet's optics softened as he gently ran a finger down her back in a comforting manner.

"It's alright little one." he said "Everything will alright. I spoke to Optimus while you were recovering and he gave me the all clear to build you a larger form. It will take me a few of

your Earth weeks to complete it with both Wheeljack's and Skyfire's help. Once that is done, we'll see about helping you get use to your new form."

"Thank you Ratchet." said Zephyr.

"It's nothing." said Ratchet "Everyone's been worried about you, even the twins."

"Do they know?" asked Zephyr.

"Unfortunately, yes," said Ratchet "But don't worry. No one outside the base knows. Once you've been transfered to your new form, you'll need a new name so that the

Decepticons won't know your true identity."

"Alright." said Zephyr "I'll start thinking of names." Then she noticed a flashing light in the corner of her screen along "Ratchet what's the flashing red light mean?"

"That means you need to refuel." said Ratchet with a chuckle "I guess its time for your first taste of energon." Zephyr looked at him curiously.

"You mean the pink stuff that you told me not to consume?" she asked.

"Yes." said Ratchet as he walked towards the door "But now that you're one of us, you'll have to drink it." He set Zephyr down on the junction between his shoulder and his neck

before turning off the lights and exiting the room. Zephyr was silent for most of the trip to the rec. room but once he got there, she began to voice her concerns.

"I don't know about this Ratchet." she said in a small voice.

"You'll do fine." he said "Just relax."

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm sure." said Ratchet "It's been almost one Earth month since the attack. Everyone's been worried that you wouldn't come back online."

"That long?" said Zephyr.

"Yes." he said "Now if you don't have anymore concerns, we're going to be going in now."

"Alright." she said "Let's do this." Ratchet smiled slightly before entering the rec. room. The room wasn't too crowded as they entered and Zephyr recognized the occupants of the

room as those she hung out with on an almost daily basis. Blurr, Mirage, the twins, Sparkplug, Switchblade, Bumblebee, Sam, Mikaela, Will, Wheeljack, Skyfire, and Jazz. Ratchet

carefully took her off of his shoulder and set her on the table with Switchblade, Sam, Mikaela, and Will.

"Zephyr!" said Mikaela as she ran up to Zephyr "You're alright!" Zephyr thought for sure that she was going to hug her but instead Switchblade got to her faster and pulled her into

a hug.

"Zephy girl!" said Switchblade as he spun her around in a circle "Yer alright! I was so worried about ya!" He set her down and Zephyr promptly fell on her aft as the world spun.

She had been awake a total of thirty minutes and already her equilibrium was off. This was so not going to end well. That much she was sure of. Standing up, Zephyr realized that

she had gotten taller, standing only about a half foot shorter than Switchblade, who use to tower over her.

"Well, look at ya." said Switchblade as he patted her helm "Ya grew a bit, Zephy."

"How are you feeling Zephyr?" asked Sam.

"Like I've been run over by a speeding dump truck," said Zephyr "Before crashing head first into something hard, metallic, and sharp."

"That bad huh?" said Mikaela.

"Yeah." said Zephyr "This is going to take some getting use to."

"Don't feel bad Zeph." said Sideswipe with a stupid grin "At least now we can prank you." Zephyr's optic twitched in annoyance and Sunstreaker noticed this.

"Uh, Sides," said Sunstreaker "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Why not Sunny?" asked Sideswipe "It's not like she can do anything about it." The red lamborgini failed to notice Zephyr pulling a wrench out of no where and taking aim until

said wrench collided with the side of his head, knocking him senseless.

"I think she can throw that wrench even harder now." said Sunstreaker as Sideswipe fell out of his chair and flat on his back. Everyone at the table got a good laugh as Ratchet

came back to the table with a small cube of energon for Zephyr and gave it to her. Zephyr stared at the glowing pink liquid for a moment before taking a careful sip. Her face

scrunched up in displeasure but she continued to drink it until every drop was gone.

"Can't say that's the most pleasant thing I've ever tasted." she said "But it ain't the worst. I'll get use to it... eventually."

"That's the spirit Zephyr." said Wheeljack "And don't worry about a thing, We all are going to help you out if you need it."

"Thanks." said Zephyr "That means a lot to me."

"Well, we all owe you." said Skyfire "You've helped us all out in many ways. You are our friend."

"Yeah." said Blurr "Youarealwaysthereforus,sonowitsourturntobethereforyou."

"I really appreciate this." said Zephyr "I've really never had friends like you guys."

"Well, there's always a first." said Jazz cheekily.

"Don't make me get my wrench and throw it at you!" said Zephyr with a playful glare.

"How ya gonna get it girl?" asked Jazz "Yer up there on the table and your wrench is down there next ta Sides' head."

"I'll show you!" said Zephyr before going over to the edge of the table and sliding down the leg. Then she went over to Sideswipe's head and pick up her wrench before waving it

threateningly at Jazz.

"Alright, ya got the wrench." said Jazz "Now what are ya gonna do?"

"I'm gonna throw it at your big head that's what!" said Zephyr as she went to throw the wrench but Mirage stopped her.

"Zephyr, could I talk to you?" he asked before shooting a look at everyone else "In private?"

"Umm, sure, I guess." said Zephyr as she lowered the wrench before putting it away. Mirage held out his hand and she carefully stepped onto it. Lifting her gently, he stood up

straight before exiting the room.

* * *

"Are you sure that you should be letting him talk to her about something this important, Ratchet?" asked Wheeljack "I mean she just came out of stasis lock."

"He needs to do this 'Jack." said Ratchet "I normally wouldn't allow this but you should have seen Mirage when he came out of stasis a few days after the battle. He refused to

leave her side until I kicked him out of the med bay and I caught him sneaking back in on several occasions after that. Something must have happened that day and its really been

bothering him. I hope that by allowing this, we'll get back some normalcy in our lives."

"You know that really didn't make any sense doc bot." said Sideswipe as he sat back up "And I thought you couldn't get any crazier." For the second time that day, a wrench

collided with Sideswipe's head and the red mech fell back onto the ground in a dazed state.

* * *

Mirage and Zephyr were just outside the base watching the sun set. The cobalt blue spy was sitting on the ground with his back against the rock wall and Zephyr was sitting on his

knee.

"So," said Zephyr as she glanced up at him "What did you want to talk to me about?" Mirage looked down at her with his royal blue optics.

"What has Ratchet told you about relationships amongst our kind?" he asked.

"Well, he said that they're not always between mechs and femmes." she said "They can also be between two mechs because femmes are so rare." Ratchet had told her that her

first day on base so that she wouldn't be freaked out if she came across two mechs acting all loving towards one another.

"Did he tell you anything else?" asked Mirage.

"Well he did mention something about spark mates." said Zephyr "He told me that Primus created each spark with another that would complete them. The two sparks could be

identical or opposites or in rare cases there would only be subtle variations between the two but just enough so that they can make up for the other's failings. Tell me if I'm wrong,

but I believe that Jazz and Prowl aren't just bond mates. I think that they're spark mates."

"You're correct." said Mirage as he stroked her helm "Not many can tell the difference but you seemed to be able to." Zephyr felt her spark pulse erratically as he stroked her helm.

For some reason she always felt so awkward around Mirage. Before, her heart would race and she would have to fight to keep a blush hidden, which was so weird because she

never use to blush. Only Mirage seemed to be able to do that and even as a transformer, he could still make her feel so odd.

"Mirage." said Zephyr after several moments of silence "About the other day. I'm sorry that I yelled at you. I didn't mean for it to come out that way. Please forgive me."

"I already have." said Mirage "It was my fault anyway. I shouldn't have followed you."

"It's alright." said Zephyr "Besides, I owe you for coming to my rescue."

"You ended up coming to my rescue though." said Mirage as he ran a finger down her back "Listen, Zephyr, the way I've been acting since I've meet you isn't the way I normally

act. I'm normally more reserved and withdraw from others. You somehow managed to bring out a side of me that I haven't shown since my best friend died. I... I want to thank

you for doing that."

"You're welcome." said Zephyr. Silence fell between the two of them as they watched the sun fall further beneath the horizon. Mirage was contemplating on how to best tell the

small femme that they too were destined to be spark mates but he couldn't find just the right words to say it. He decided to tell her another time. For now, he wanted to enjoy this

moment of peace with the one person in the universe that would appreciate it as much as he did. The time would come when he would have to tell her and he hoped that he

would have the courage to say it when the time came.

* * *

Zephyrstar: I finally got chapter four up! This chapter was really hard to write. I'm not really sure why but it was. Also if you were thinking that Mirage was finally going to tell Zephyr how he felt, well he is but just not in this chapter. I also feel really bad about killing off Slicksurfer but alas, I needed someone to protect Zephyr from the big, bad, cyber cat, Ravage and Switchblade was getting pawned by the much smaller Frenzy. Anyways, please review, I always appreciate hearing what you have to say! See ya!


	5. Pranks, hope, and doubt

A/N: I do not own Transformers in any way.

Please enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**chapter five**

"This is going to be a good one Sunny!" said Sideswipe as he crept out of the supply room with a bucket of cement, a big roll of duct tape, several lengths of cable, and several cans

of paint.

"I just hope that no one around here is afraid of heights." said Sunstreaker as he followed his twin with a huge box of bubble wrap, a drum of oil, a drum of glue, and a bag of

feathers.

"Trust me guys. We shall forever be immortalized in the halls of prank history for this one." said Switchblade as he carried a container of multicolored sharpies, a large bin of

bumper stickers, a tool box, a box of industrial sized magnets, and a box of spray paint. The three of them hid in the twins room and locked the doors before they began to plot and

plan the most awesome prank in the history of the Autobots.

* * *

Zephyr carefully connected two wires together before poking her head out of the control panel.

"Alright Hound try turning it on now." she said.

"Right." said Hound before pressing several keys as he stared at the dark screen. There was several tense seconds of silence as nothing happened.

"Frag it all." said Zephyr as she disappeared back into the tangle of wires "We're missing something."

"Did you check the main power line?" asked Hound as he peered into the mess of wires.

"Yeah." said Zephyr as she came out from behind a large bundle of wires "It's in good shape. Same goes for the stabilizer."

"Check the gears." said Hound "Maybe something got caught in them. I remember Huffer tellin' me that sometimes wires get caught in the gears."

"I'll check." said Zephyr "If I can't get this hunk of junk working you might want to find a way to replace this." She said the last part with a bit of humor and Hound caught it.

"This fine piece of machinery is state of the art, little one." said Hound with mirth shining in his optics.

"You mean Wheeljack threw it together with some spare parts he found laying around." said Zephyr as she crawled through the wires in order to get to the gears "And don't call

me little! I'll throw a wrench at you if you do it again!" Hound let out a good natured laugh.

"You spend way to much time with Ratchet, young one," said Hound with a grin "But be thankful he's so willin' to look after you. He doesn't do that for many, be they Autobots or

humans."

"He kinda reminds me of my father." said Zephyr "Hey I've found the issue. We've got about three wires twisted in the gears. It'll take me a few minutes to detangle them."

"Alright." said Hound "Just tell me when your done and how does Ratchet remind you of your creator?"

"He sometimes showed his concern in a rather violent manner." said Zephyr as she yanked on the wires "He also had a habit of throwing heavy objects and threatening people. He

never threw anything at me but he was extremely over protective." She got one of the wires loose and began working on the next wire.

"Gez," said Hound "How did you turn out so nice?"

"I'm not always nice Hound." said Zephyr "You're just lucky enough not to be around when my temper decides to show. I was particularly aggressive when I was in high school and

I would alway get into fights. I was called Dragonfang back then and I still was up until my transformation." Hound was silent for a moment. Zephyr could only assume that he was

looking up something on the internet or getting a call over his com-link. She pulled the wire free and began pulling on the last one, which easily came free, sending her onto her

backside.

"Frag, that hurt." she said as she stood up. Grabbing the wires, she tied them together with some extra wire she had and made sure that they were out of the way of the gears.

"Alright Hound," she said "Now try it." She heard Hound press several buttons and she watched the gears as they strained to move before calling out to him "Turn it off Hound!"

Hound pressed several more buttons and the gears stopped. Crawling out of the panel, Zephyr looked up at the tracker.

"Sounds like there's a jam." said the cameo green mech as he looked at her "Check the conversion line."

"And where exactly is that?" asked Zephyr "Energon producers aren't exactly my forte." Hound picked her up and moved over to one side of the machine before setting her down

in front of a hole.

"That is the conversion line." said Hound "Crawl in there and check it out."

"Is that safe?" asked Zephyr "Or even legal?"

"You'll be fine." said Hound "The machine is off, so nothing will happen except you getting a bit dirty."

"Fine," said Zephyr "But if I die, I'm going to come back and haunt you." Hound laughed again before motioning her go ahead. Zephyr glared at him playfully before crawling into

the tube. Hound watched her disappear into the tube before shuttering his optics. He felt his his spark ache before reaching out for his bond. He found it and followed it as far as he

could feeling only faint brushes of love and hope from his sparkmate. He also heard the faint echo of several words. _We are coming._ That alone made his spark pulse erratically for a

moment and he tried to send a message out across the bond. He almost let out an excited shout when he felt and heard the faint answer. _We shall be there soon. _Unshuttering his

optics, Hound looked towards the door as it slid open_._

"Hey! Hound!" said Sparkplug as he ran into the room "We've just received a message from the Ark! They'll be here in about a deca-cycle!" Hound's spark fluttered happily at this

news.

"Who's one the ship?" asked Hound with speed that would've made Blurr proud "Do you know who's on the ship?"

"Whoa, chill dude." said Sparkplug "You are starting to sound like Blurr. Yes, we know who's on the ship. I happen to have the list right here." The yellow Evo pulled out a data pad

and handed it to the excited cameo green mech.

"What did I miss?" asked Zephyr as she pulled herself out of the tube and tossed a rock at Hound, who easily caught it. Landing lightly on the ground, she looked over her oil and

energon covered form before looking up at the two large mechs.

"I knew I wasn't going to like that. You owe me Hound." she said as she pointed a finger at the good natured mech "So what ya lookin' at?"

"We got news that the Ark is heading to Earth." said Sparkplug as he looked at the mech who was going through the list "I just gave Hound a list of those aboard."

"Yes! Thank Primus!" Hound practically yelled "Thank Primus and the All Spark!"

"Loud enough, Hound?" asked Sparkplug as he rubbed his audio receptor.

"My sparkmate is on the Ark, Sparky!" said Hound happily "She's coming to Earth!"

"You have a sparkmate?!" said Sparkplug.

"Not too surprising." said Zephyr "Hound's a nice 'Bot. So who's the lucky 'Bot, Hound?"

"Her name is Zephyrchaser." said Hound "She is an amazing femme with a talent for mechanics and science. She's got a lot of spunk in her like you but she's really sweet. Chase is

a triple changer like Springer and she, Prowl, and Jazz are one of the finest teams this side of the galaxy. I'm honored to have her as my sparkmate."

"Primus Hound," said Sparkplug "You've gone all sappy on us."

"Not as sappy as you are with Twirl," said Hound as he held up the data pad and pointed up at a name "And she's on the Ark as well. You did read the list, didn't you?"

"No!" said Sparkplug as he snatched the data pad out of Hound's hand. A stupid grin crossed his face until Hound started playing a sappy love song. Glaring at the tracker, the scout

threw the data pad at him. Hound easily caught the data pad as Sparkplug flipped him off, a very human gesture he picked up from the humans that lived on the base.

"Shut that slag off!" said Sparkplug as Hound doubled over with laughter.

"Primus," laughed Hound as turned the music off "That was hilarious." Zephyr shook her head.

"I'm going to the cleaning racks if you guys need me." she said with a wave before walking over to the door. It slide open with a hiss and Zephyr had only taken a step outside of

the room when a mech sized bucket of bright green paint fell down right on top of her, trapping her underneath. Hound and Sparkplug ran over and Hound plucked the bucket up

off of the ground. A rush of paint fell out of the upturned bucket and Zephyr was left standing there in the middle of a small lake of green paint with paint covering her entire frame

and seeping into her joints. Her normally white optics glowed green with all of the paint that was covering her.

"You okay kid?" asked Hound as he looked down at the small femme while Sparkplug took a step back.

"I'm fine!" snapped Zephyr "But those twins aren't going to be when I'm through with them!" She took off in the direction of the rec. room, leaving Hound and Sparkplug standing

there.  
"I think we should make sure that she doesn't turn those two into scrap." said Sparkplug.

"Good idea." said Hound before the two of them took off after Zephyr.

* * *

If Sideswipe had been human, the hairs on the back of his neck would have been standing up. However, since he wasn't human, he chose to ignore the feeling of dread that was

slowly working its way through his circuits as he and his two partners in crime finished their work on the recharging weapons specialist. They had painted the normally black mech

a multitude of bright and vibrant colors and placed all sorts of bumper stickers on him before Switchblade drew all sorts of smiley faces, peace signs, and funky flowers with sharpies

and spray paint all over him. With that done, the three of them left for their next target: Ratchet. They didn't get far because standing in their path was a very angry and very

green Zephyr with a wrench in her hand. The four of them stared at each other for several moments until Zephyr narrowed her optics and raised her wrench.

"Slag run!" said Sideswipe before the three of them turned tail and ran. The red lamborgini didn't get too far before the wrench collided with the back of his head and sent him

sprawling onto the ground. Zephyr went running after him, only to be picked up off of the ground by Sparkplug.

"Let me at him!" she said "I'm going to re-configure him into a femme when I get my hands on him!"

"Easy Zeph." said Sparkplug "Just relax. You do not want to turn Sideswipe into a femme. That's Ratchet's job. Now just relax and let Prowl deal with them." Zephyr did relax but

she was glaring daggers at Sparkplug now.

"I hate it when you do that Sparky." she said as she crossed her arms. Sparkplug laughed as he set her down and gently pushed her in the direction of the cleaning racks.

"Go clean up." said Sparkplug semi sternly. Zephyr just lazily waved as she walked off in the direction of the cleaning racks.

"What hit me?" asked Sideswipe as Hound helped him up.

"A very angry femme." said Hound "You should watch where you place your paint traps next time Sides." Sideswipe gingerly touched the large dent in the side of his helm.

"Hatchet's gonna give it to me when he hears about this." said Sideswipe as he walked away.

* * *

Mirage walking down the hallway when he came across Zephyr, who was heading towards the cleaning racks. He raised an eye ridge when he saw her paint covered form.

"Hey Mirage!" she said as she approached him.

"What happened to you?" he asked.

"Twin terrors." she said "And they have a new accomplice. I ended up underneath a bucket of paint but I gave Sideswipe a dent in his head for that. I'm going to the cleaning racks

to clean this gunk off."

"Do you mind if I join you?" asked Mirage "I just got back from patrol and I need to clean up as well." To emphasize the point, he motioned to his dust covered form. If Zephyr had

still been human, she would've blushed but since she wasn't, her systems heated up a little bit as she nodded her head. Mirage held out his hand for her to get on, which she did

and she sat in his hand silently as he carried her to the cleaning racks. Once they were in the cleaning racks, Mirage set her down on the ground and turned on the water. Zephyr

felt a little more than embarrassed as she scrubbed the paint, oil, and energon off of her armor and out of her joints. She had never shared the cleaning racks with anyone before

and this was a little more than awkward for her while it didn't bother Mirage in the slightest bit. Curse her human modesty! Out of all the things to be left behind during her

transformation, she still had her human sense of modesty when she didn't really need it. Cybertronians technically didn't consider themselves naked when in their protoform, just

vulnerable. It was going to take her a long time to get use to all of this and even then, there would probably still be things she wouldn't ever get use to, like the lack of privacy the

Autobots had. They really didn't need privacy and normally they would walk into a room or someone's office without being announced. It was all way too strange for her and

sometimes she wished that she could be human again but being a Cybertronian just felt so right. Every part of her felt more natural then her human body ever felt and she could

feel the power of the All Spark coursing through her being. She was so caught up in her thinking that she barely registered the water being turned off.

"You okay Zephyr?" asked Mirage. Zephyr snapped out of her thoughts and looked up at the cobalt blue mech.

"Yeah." she replied "Just thinking. That's all. Say Mirage, have you ever doubted yourself before?"

"I did once," he said as he looked up at the lights "And it cost me the life of my closest friend, but that was a long time ago." He sighed and looked back down at her "Don't ever

doubt yourself Zephyr. It'll hurt you more than you could ever imagine." Zephyr nodded and followed Mirage out of the cleaning racks before the two of them went their separate

ways.

* * *

Yay! Chapter five is up! I know that this was a bit short but I decided that I was going to cut down on how long the chapters were so that I could get more done without stressing myself out. Any type of review is welcome. Thanks for reading.


	6. Goodbye to the old, hello to the new

A/N: I don not own Transformers

* * *

**Chapter six**

"Are you ready Zephyr?" asked Ratchet as he ran one more systems check. Zephyr nodded and shifted nervously on

the medical berth as Ratchet attached several wires to her protoform armor. A femme protoform laid on the next berth

and Wheeljack was attaching wires to it.

"Very well." said Ratchet "I'll be putting you into stasis lock momentarily. I just need to make sure Wheeljack placed the wires

properly. Then we'll begin the spark transfer." Zephyr nodded and looked up at the ceiling as Ratchet moved over to the next berth.

She began to count the ceiling tiles in order to get her processor off of the procedure that was about to happen. But that got boring

rather quickly, so she settled for off-lining her optics and reminiscing. The day her mother died, the day her father died, her time in jail,

that eventful day in Mission City, meeting Slicksurfer, finding and fixing Switchblade, helping Sparkplug, meeting the Autobots, training

under Ratchet, working with Wheeljack, hanging out with Sparkplug, Bumblebee, Slicksurfer, Switchblade, Sam, and Mikaela, Soundwave's

attack, the deal she made with Primus, getting use to her new form, and for some reason, all the time she's spent with Mirage. Zephyr didn't

know why but Mirage kept coming to the front of her mind. After the transfer, she'd finally be able to keep her promise and teach him her special

fighting style. As she was thinking, she felt Ratchet hit a switch on her neck and everything went dark.

"Are you sure that this will work, Ratchet?" asked Wheeljack.

"Of course Wheeljack." said Ratchet as he adjusted the transfer machine "I've done this a couple thousand times before, nothing's going to go wrong,"

"But Zephyr is different from any normal Cybertronian, Ratchet." said Wheeljack.

"Don't worry." said Ratchet "I made sure that everything was taken into account so that nothing would go wrong."

"Alright." said Wheeljack with a heavy sigh "Let's get this over with." Ratchet went over to the transfer machine and started it up.

"Initiating transfer," said Ratchet "In three, two, one." He pulled the lever and both he and Wheeljack were suddenly blinded by a bright light as

the machine overloaded. When their vision cleared, they were both startled to see a spark case sitting where Zephyr had once been and inside was

a brilliant white spark.

"What the slag just happened?" asked Wheeljack as he rubbed his optics slightly.

"I'm not sure but we need to get this spark into the protoform immediately!" said Ratchet as he picked up the spark case carefully "Get the spark

case out of that protoform so that I can put this one in."

"On it." said Wheeljack as he carefully began to disconnect the wires that were attached to the spark case. Once it was removed, Ratchet placed the

case he held into the protoform and quickly reattached the wires. He closed the chest plates and turned on the protoform. There was several moments

of tense silence before the protoform's optics flickered to life.

"R-Ratchet?" said the femme in a voice that resembled Zephyr's except that it now had an electronic tone to it "Did it work?"

"The transfer was a success." said Ratchet as he helped her into a sitting position before looking at Wheeljack "Wheeljack, go get some energon

while I make sure everything is operational." Wheeljack nodded and quickly left the med bay to fetch the energon. Ratchet turned back to Zephyr,

who was now looking at her new protoform with interest, and cleared his throat. Zephyr looked up at him with pure white optics.

"Yeah, Ratchet?" she said.

"I need to make sure that all your systems are functioning properly." said Ratchet as he pulled over a scanner "It'll only take a few minutes

and Wheeljack should be back by then." Zephyr nodded and Ratchet went to activate the scanner but was interrupted by the twins barging

into the med bay.

"Oi, Hatchet!" said Sideswipe as he leaned against Ratchet "What's up?"

"Both of you, get out!" roared Ratchet "Can't you see that I'm busy?"

"Who's the femme?" asked Sideswipe as Sunstreaker went over to Zephyr.

"Hey there," said Sunstreaker "I'm Sunstreaker, the most gorgeous Bot on base. What's your name."

"Back off Sunny!" snapped Zephyr a bit irritated that the golden mech decided to hit on her after all the slag he's said to her, even if he didn't

know it was her.

"Hey!" said Sideswipe as he went over to Zephyr "She sounds just like Zephyr."

"That's because I AM Zephyr, you idiot!" said Zephyr as she whacked Sides on the head with a wrench that had been laying on the berth next to her.

"Slag, that is Zephyr!" said Sides "Let's get outta here!" He grabbed Sunstreaker and the two of them high tailed it out of the med bay, just missing

getting hit by a wrench that Ratchet threw. Zephyr huffed and crossed her arms in an irritated manner as Ratchet retrieved his wrench and put it away.

"Slaggin' twins." he grumbled as he activated the scanner "I'm going to reformat them one of these days! They'll wake up one morning and find out that

they're toasters or some other type of kitchen appliance!" Zephyr giggled.

"Don't let those two get you all worked up, Ratchet." she said "They'll get what's coming eventually."

"What do you have planned and can I get in on it?" asked Ratchet as he looked up from the results of the scan.

"It's a secret." said Zephyr "But if I need your help, I'll let you know." Ratchet smiled and went back to looking at the data.

"I'm back." said Wheeljack "And I brought the energon."

"It's about time, 'Jack." said Ratchet as he looked at his friend "Give Zephyr the energon. She needs some fuel in her system." Wheeljack nodded and

went over to Zephyr.

"Here you are Zephyr, drink up." he said as he handed her the energon.

"It's not Zephyr anymore, 'Jack." said Zephyr.

"So you finally decided on a designation, kid?" said Ratchet "It's about fraggin' time."

"So what's the designation you decided on?" asked Wheeljack.

"Dragonfang." said Zephyr "From now on I'll be known as Dragonfang."

"That's certainly an interesting choice." said Wheeljack as Dragonfang downed the energon

"I decided that I want something that would remind me of who I use to be." said Dragonfang "So it's only natural that I picked the nickname that's

been with me for a good part of my life."

"I see why you chose it." said Ratchet "It'll set you apart from most of the other Autobots since your designation clearly has an Earthen feel to it.

I'm sure the other's will agree with your choice."

"Thanks Ratchet." said Dragonfang with a smile on her face plates.

"Now get some recharge, young one." said Ratchet with a stern look on his face plates "You 'll need it." Dragonfang nodded and laid down before

off-lining her optics and falling into a peaceful recharge.

* * *

Yay! I finally got chapter six up!!!!!! Sorry it took so long, but I had a bad case of writer's block. I got the idea for this chapter while writing the

next chapter of my Sanctuary of the Young story, which will be posted soon. Please review! All those who review will get their choice of

Transformers plushie! Until next time!


	7. Countdown to landing

A/N: I do not own Transformers

* * *

**chapter seven**

**-How the day started-**

"Come kid, I know you can do better then that!" yelled Ironhide as he crossed his arms "This is the last shot kid, so make it count!" The silver

femme he was yelling at muttered something under her breath as she aimed at the target. _This target will be Ironhide's big fat head. _she thought

before pulling the trigger. She hit the target dead center, leaving a nice big hole in the middle of the target._ And there goes Ironhide. _she thought as

she stowed away her small blaster.

"Good job kid." said Ironhide as he patted the smaller Bot's back "I'll make a sharpshooter out of you yet."

"Yeah, that's nice and all, but can I go?" she said as she crossed her arms "I've got another lesson to get to."

"Yeah, yeah." said Ironhide as he made a shooing motion "Get going before Hatchet loses his temper."

"Later Ironhide!" yelled the femme as she ran out of the shooting range. Ironhide sighed and looked at the half destroyed target before shaking

his head.

"What are we going to do with that femme after she's let loose on the battle field?" he said as he rubbed his forehead.

* * *

The femme in question, was now running down the hall way at full speed and she barely missed crashing into Blurr as she rounded the corner

but she did manage to crash into Jetfire, who was walking with the speedy Autobot.

"Sorry can't talk going to be late!" she said as she stood up and started running again "I'll make it up to ya eventually!"

"You alright Jetfire, sir?" asked Blurr.

"Yep, I'll be fine Blurr." said Jetfire as he stood up "But the kid really needs to work on her time management. And her dodging."

* * *

"Ratchet is so going to kill me this time!" said the femme as she ran up to the med bay doors. The doors opened with a hiss and she ran through them

only to collide full force into Skyfire, who happened to be leaving the med bay. The collision knocked him back a few steps but it sent the much smaller

femme sprawling onto the ground.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Dragonfang." said Skyfire "I wasn't watching where I was going." He held out his hand "Here let me help you up." The femme, now

known as Dragonfang, grabbed his hand and let the taller mech lift her to her feet.

"Thanks Sky." said Dragonfang "But it's my fault, I shouldn't have been running that fast."

"Very well." said Skyfire "I will see you tomorrow of our lesson then."

"Yeah, bye." said Dragonfang as Skyfire left the med bay.

"It's about time, Dragonfang." said Ratchet as he stood there with his arms crossed.

"Sorry Ratchet." said Dragonfang "Ironhide held me up in the shooting range. Again." Ratchet shook his head and sighed.

"And how many mechs did you run into on the way here?" he asked.

"Minus Skyfire? One." said Dragonfang "I've gotten better at high speed dodging. I'd still like to know how Blurr does it. He never runs into anyone."

"That's because Blurr's had centuries of practice." said Ratchet "Speaking of practice. I have to patients for you to practice on." He gestured to two berths

that held two regular patients. The Twin terrors, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. Dragonfang let out a heavy sigh.

"What did they do this time?" she asked as she crossed her arms.

"Take a guess." said Ratchet as he glared at the still conscious Sideswipe, who waved and smiled sheepishly "The slaggers managed to damage an arm

and a leg apiece plus Sunstreaker knocked himself offline and somehow Sideswipe managed screwed up his voice modulator." The silver femme thought

for a minute before glaring at the twins.

"Let me guess." she said in a surprisingly calm voice "They were doing Jet Judo again, weren't they?" Ratchet nodded.

"Yes they were." he said "And they both ended up crashing into a cliff. They're both lucky that they didn't get any worse damage." Sideswipe looked

nervously between Ratchet and his student as Dragonfang approached him. He looked like he was about to protest when the femme hit the switch on

his neck and put him into stasis.

"At least their both quiet for once." said Dragonfang with a cheeky grin.

"Just shut up and get to work." said Ratchet in an irritated voice.

* * *

**-That Afternoon-**

"Check." said Prowl as he move his black bishop so that it was in position to take his opponent's king. His opponent narrowed his green optics before

moving his rook and taking the bishop.

"Your turn." he said with a pleased look on his face plates. Prowl just shook his head and moved his queen.

"Check mate." he said "I believe that's game, set, and match, Switchblade." The blue mech moan and fell flat on his back.

"I never stood a chance!" complained Switchblade "You have an unfair advantage Prowl!"

"I do not." said Prowl "I merely strategized. Something you still have not learned to do."

"Not my fault strategy is boring." said Switchblade as he stood up and stretched "I prefer to wing it. It's more fun that way."

"I know that you are perfectly capable of coming up with strategies Switchblade." said Prowl "Do not think that I don't know who is responsible for the

latest pranking spree. I know for a fact that Sideswipe can't come up with half of the pranks that have been played because they are too complex to be

any prank of his." Switchblade rubbed the back of his helm nervously while a sheepish smile crossed his face plates.

"Well, you see," started Switchblade but when he saw the deadpan look on Prowl's face he gave up trying to get out of it "Alright, fine. It was me. But

I only do it because I've got nothing better to do in my free time. Plus I'm stuck on monitor duty most of the time, so I need something to keep me

entertained."

"I do believe we can remedy that situation." said Prowl "From now on, you will be helping me with battle planning. Understood?"

"Yes sir!" said Switchblade with a salute.

"Good." said Prowl "Now the first thing we will be doing is finishing up preparations for the _Ark_'s landing tomorrow. We need to make sure the area the

vessel is going to be landing is secure and Decepticon free. Plus we will need to assign several mechs to patrol the surrounding area. Let's get to work."

Switchblade nodded and the two mech's began to strategize.

* * *

**-And so the day ends-**

"The _Ark _lands tomorrow. After all these years we get to see her again and all those that we have missed over the years." said Optimus as he and

Ironhide stood outside of the base watching the sunset "Where the search for the All Spark began and where it will finally end, allowing us to start a

new journey."

"That's nice and all." said Ironhide "But I can't wait to see my spark mate again. It's been vorns since I've seen my Chromia. And I bet you can't wait

to see Elita-1 again, can you?"

"No, I can't." said Optimus "I've missed her so much and I can't wait to show her this beautiful planet we've chosen to be our new home."

"I know one thing for certain though." said Ironhide.

"What?" asked Optimus as he looked at his old friend.

"Things are certainly going to get more interesting around here." said Ironhide "It's going to be alot like the base back on Cybertron once everyone

settles in."

"That is certain my friend." said Optimus "But it's going to be different as well. Time changes everyone as do the people we meet and the places we go."

"But essentially everything's going to the same." said Ironhide "Sure people change but deep down, we remain the same."

* * *

This is just a filler chapter to get you ready for the next big chapter, the day the Ark lands on earth! So please review and if you want to see one of

your favorite Transformers in the next chapter, please message me so that I can include them! Until next time, this LegendarywriterZephyrstar

signing out!


	8. Let the Chaos begin!

A/N: I do not own Transformers or the song 'New Divide' by Linkin Park

* * *

Dragonfang was sitting on a berth in the med bay with her arms crossed as she stared down the Autobot CMO.

"Please Ratchet?" she begged for the tenth time in less than twelve minutes.

"For the last time, no." said Ratchet sternly "I need you here so that you can prepare the med bay for any possible patients." It was silent for a

moment.

"But why can't I?" asked Dragonfang.

"For the love of Primus!" said Ratchet as he threw his hands up "Listen, Dragonfang. This is for your own safety. Optimus doesn't want the Decepticons

to find out about you until all of us are sure that you can hold your own in battle. Besides we need someone to make sure that the twins don't destroy

the base while they're protecting it."

"Fine." said Dragonfang as she looked away from the medic.

"That's my girl." said Ratchet as he gave her a slight hug.

"I swear Ratchet." said Dragonfang as she looked him in the optic "If you didn't remind me so damn much of my father, I would've pummeled you months

ago." Ratchet let out a small laugh as he walked towards the door.

"I'll com. you if I'm sending anyone to the med bay." he said as he exited the room.

"Damn Chief Medical Officer." grumbled Dragonfang as she pulled out the data pad she use for drawing "Who does he think I am? A sparkling?" She

scrolled down the data pad until she came to the diagram of a tyrannosaurus rex sculpture that she had been working on "I just don't get it. Why is

everyone so worried about me all the time? It's not like I'm going to drop dead at any given minute." she sighed softly "Maybe I should go digging around

the scrap pile later to see if I can find any parts I could use for another sculpture." she looked at the diagram "What colors should I use on him and my

other four sculptures? I could make that and that charcoal grey and that slate grey, this can be dark goldenrod, and finally some red to make it pop. Then

I'll make their eyes blue for some contrast. Perfect." She smiled at her handy work before stowing the pad away as the twin terrors entered the room.

"Hey Dragon girl, what's up?" asked Sideswipe as he sat down on a berth.

"What do you want Sides?" she asked in a monotone voice.

"I'm hurt that you think that I want something." said Sideswipe with fake hurt in his voice as he placed his hand on his chest.

"When don't you want something, Sides?" asked Dragonfang.

"She's got you there, bro." said Sunstreaker as he brushed some nonexistent dust off of his spotless armor.

"Can it Sunshine." said Sideswipe.

"What have I told you about calling me that!" growled Sunstreaker. Sideswipe stuck his glossa out at his twin and Sunstreaker moved to hit him but

Dragonfang stopped him.

"Both of you stop it." she said "There's no fighting in the med bay. Now you two will behave or I will kick you out of here and you can treat your own

injuries from now on, got it?"

"Yes Ma'am!" said the twins. Dragonfang sighed and sat back down.

"You two are impossible to deal with." she said.

"We know." said Sideswipe with a smile.

"That's why we always pull pranks." said Sunstreaker.

"Because they eventually get tired of dealing with us and they leave us alone for a while." said Sideswipe.

"It's also a good way to get out of missions." said Sunstreaker as he crossed his arms.

"Shouldn't you two be watching the monitors?" asked Dragonfang.

"We were told to." said Sunstreaker.

"But we got bored." said Sideswipe "So we decided to come keep you company."

"Great." said Dragonfang "Why don't you two go plan your next prank or something. I've got things to do."

"Like what?" asked Sideswipe with a smirk on his face.

"Like throw wrenches at you if you two don't get out if here!" she replied as she pulled a wrench out of her subspace. That made the twin terrors run

out of the room faster then you could say 'Cybertron'. The former human sighed and put the wrench away before going over to the counter where some

tools were neatly laid out. Picking one up, she began to carefully clean it with the cleaning cloth. It was quiet for a minute before the silence got to her

and she turned on her radio to listen to some music. Quietly she began to sing along with the song.

'_I remembered black skies_

_The lightning all around me_

_I remembered each flash_

_As time began to blur_

_Like a startling sign_

_That fate had finally found me_

_And your voice was all I heard_

_Did I get what I deserve'_

Meanwhile, just a few miles away from base, the Autobots and their human allies were watching the sky until a massive space ship broke through

the clouds.

"The _Ark_." said Optimus as he watched the once proud flagship of the Autobot fleet begin to land. The once gleaming hull was scorched black and covered

with wield scars and the Autobot emblem, once a shining bright red, barely stood out amongst the blackened metal.

'_So give me reason_

_To prove me wrong_

_To wash this memory clean_

_Let the floods cross_

_The distance in your eyes_

_Give me reason_

_To fill this hole_

_Connect this space between_

_Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies_

_Across this new divide'_

"Somethin' doesn't feel right." said Jazz "Ya'll might think that I'm paranoid, but I'm thinkin' that the 'Cons have been too quiet lately."

"I think you might be right Jazz." said Ironhide "The 'Cons would've normally jumped at an opportunity like this, something isn't right."

'_There was nothing inside_

_The memories left abandoned_

_There was nowhere to hide_

_The ashes fell like snow_

_And the ground caved in_

_Between where we were standing_

_And your voice was all I heard_

_Did I get what I deserve'_

Suddenly, a missile exploded against the hull of the _Ark _as Mirage came limping back with several gashes on his armor.

"Optimus, sir," said Mirage "The Decepticons, they're coming." He collapsed but Jazz and Prowl caught him.

"Mirage, speak ta me man." said Jazz.

The Decepticons, I saw some of them heading towards the base." said Mirage before his optics went off-line.

'_So give me reason_

_To prove me wrong_

_To wash this memory clean_

_Let the floods cross_

_The distance in your eyes_

_Across this new divide'_

Dragonfang stopped singing when she heard her com. link go off and she turned the music down before answering.

"_This is Dragonfang." _she said before Ironhide's voice answered over the line.

"_Kid, listen to me. You've got some 'Cons heading your way. I need you to activate the Base's security system before they get there and I need you _

_to get those Primus forsaken twins of their afts and ready for battle."_

"_Don't worry Ironhide, I'm on it. Dragonfang out."_ Once the line was dead, Dragonfang ran out of the med bay and tore down the hallway.

'_In every loss in every lie_

_In every truth that you deny_

_And each regret and each goodbye_

_Was a mistake to great to hide_

_And your voice was all I heard_

_Did I get what I deserve'_

She saw the twins in the rec. room as she ran past, so she stopped and backed tracked.

"Sunstreaker! Sideswipe!" she yelled "We've got Decepticons enroute, so get your afts into to gear!" The twins were on their feet and ran to catch up with

her.

"When did this happen?" asked Sideswipe when they finally caught up with her.

"I just got word." said Dragonfang "We need to hurry."

"Roger." said Sunstreaker "You man the defense system and we'll cover the entrance."

"Thanks guys." said Dragonfang before they split up. The twins headed for the entrance while she entered the command center. She ran up to the main

computer and began looking at the security footage. The twins were already engaging the Decepticons that were charging the entrance.

'_So give me reason_

_To prove me wrong_

_To wash this memory clean_

_Let the floods cross_

_The distance in your eyes_

_Give me reason_

_To fill this hole_

_Connect this space between_

_Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies_

_Across this new divide_

_Across this new divide_

_Across this new divide'_

"Primus." said Dragonfang as she began to activate the defense system "Please let this work."

* * *

One more chapter done and only a million more to go.

There will be more action in the next chapter, I promise.

Cyber cookies will be given to all those who figure out the meaning behind the dinosaur sculptures.

Keep reading and reviewing until the next chapter!

This is LegendarywriterZephyrStar signing out!


	9. Dinobots Awaken!

A/N: I do not own Transformers, nor do I own the song 'Blaze of Glory' by Bon Jovi

* * *

"Come on you two, don't let me down." said Dragonfang as she watched Sunstreaker and Sideswipe's battle on the monitors "You two are the

only defense here until I can get through to the others." She tried contacting Optimus Prime and the other Autobots again but all she got was static

"Damn it! Still not working." The doors opened silently behind her and two dark figures silently moved into the room. Dragonfang was unaware of their

presence until she felt the barrel of a blaster against the back of her helm. The mohawk of spikes on her helm flared slightly in panic as a monotone voice

reached her audio receptors.

"Do not move femme." said Soundwave as he pressed the barrel of his blaster against the back of her helm "Grindor: Restrain." The reconstructed

helicopter mech nodded and moved forward. Dragonfang felt him grab her arms before they were twisted behind her back and bond with some sort of

cord.

"Let go of me ya damn bastards!" yelled Dragonfang as she struggled to get out of the mech's grasp.

"Femme: Desist actions." said Soundwave "Reveal location of All Spark shard immediately." He brought up an image on the monitor of Sunstreaker

and Sideswipe being surrounded by Decepticons "Or else Autobot twins will be terminated." Dragonfang growled slightly before hanging her head,

her mohawk of spikes laying almost flat against her helm as she thought over her options. Then an idea struck her and she silently prayed that it

would work.

"I... I'll take you to the All Spark." she said in a defeated voice. Soundwave nodded and looked at Grindor.

"Release the femme." he said. Grindor nodded and set Dragonfang back down on her feet. Soundwave immediately grabbed her arm and dragged her

into the hallway.

"Show us the All Spark." said Soundwave as he let her go "Immediate termination if you are lying."

"Alright." said Dragonfang as she began to walk down the hallway and, unknown to the Decepticons, towards where the workshops and lab was.

Their footfalls echoed ominously through the empty hallways as they walked through them. Dragonfang shook slightly from fear and nervousness

as they approached their destination. Stopping in front of a door, she turned to face the Decepticons.

"I need you to untie my hands so that I can open the door." she said. Soundwave considered her request for a moment before stepping forward.

Dragonfang felt the cord slide off of her wrists but she felt a blaster barrel against her back. Taking a deep intake of air, she keyed open the door

with shaky hands and lead the Decepticons into her workshop. The auto lights flickered on once they stepped into the room and Dragonfang began

walking across the room with Soundwave a half step behind her. The room was a mess of scrap metal and half finished sculptures with several tables

covered in half finishes projects. In one corner sat her only finished projects, five dinosaur sculptures that still needed painting, all standing in front of

her safe where she kept the now useless shard of the old All Spark. Being the klutz that she occasionally was, Dragonfang tripped over some of the scrap

that was scattered across the room but she caught her balance with the help of a table. Thankfully, Soundwave didn't notice the flash grenade that she

had picked up off the table and slipped into her subspace before continuing over to the safe. She gently began pushing the her sculptures out of the way

until the safe was revealed. Each time she touched one of the sculptures, she pushed some of her energy into it and prayed that her plan worked. With

one final prayer for Primus to protect her, she kneel in front of the safe and keyed the combination in. Soundwave shoved her out of the way once the

safe was open and he quickly pulled the All Spark shard out. The shard gleamed as it sat in its small glass case in Soundwave's hand.

"All Spark retrieved." said Soundwave as he looked at the shard "Grindor: Restrain femme and bring her." Grindor nodded and moved towards

Dragonfang, who was panicking slightly. This was not part of the plan, so it was time for plan B. Springing to her feet, she punched Grindor square

in the face plates before knocking the shard out of Soundwave's hand. She kicked him in the chest plates before swinging her foot around to hit Grindor

with a round house kick, only to have the mech grab her leg. Her optics went wide before she screamed in pain as the aerial Decepticon crushed her knee

and ankle joints. Grindor let her fall to the floor and she scuttled backward until her back hit the wall. Okay, this was definitely not going according to plan.

Her spark began to race as Grindor got closer and she pressed herself against the wall wishing that she could go invisible like Mirage. Soundwave picked up

the All Spark shard and stowed it away in his chest compartment before turning to face Grindor and Dragonfang.

"Femme: Resistance is futile." he said "Suggestion: Give up and come with us quietly."

"I'll never go with you Decepticons!" yelled Dragonfang as Grindor moved closer. All three of them fail to notice that the eyes of the five dinosaur

sculptures began to glow. Grindor reached forward to grab Dragonfang when the tyrannosaurus quickly turned and sunk his teeth into the helicopter's

arm. It growled and shook its head as it lifted the mech up off of the ground. The Decepticon yelled in pain as he banged his fist against the dinosaur's

head. Soundwave pointed his blaster at the t-rex but before he could pull the trigger the triceratops rammed into him. As he stood up, the Decepticon

Communications Officer saw that the other three sculptures were now moving on their own and decided to retreat. Transforming into his media van alt.

mode, he sped out of the room, avoiding the stegosaurus and the pterodactyl as he fled and leaving Grindor behind. Said mech was sent flying across the

room with half of his arm missing. He stood shakily on his feet, only to have half the circuitry in his legs ripped out by the stegosaurus and the top of his

helm smashed by the pterodactyl before being sent flying out of the room by the tail of the apatosaurus. Then the triceratops slammed into him, his three

horns piercing Grindor's gut, shoulder, and spark. The three horned dinosaur shook the off-lined mech off of his head and the lifeless body went tumbling

down the hall. The tyrannosaurus dropped the arm that he had been holding in his mouth before turning to Dragonfang. The silver femme was scared for

a moment but that was quickly replaced by shock as the tyrannosaurus rex began to talk.

"You creator alright?" he asked.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." she replied and the t-rex gave her a dinosaur grin.

"Me Grimlock glad that you creator of us Dinobots is alright." he said as the other dinosaurs gathered around "Me Grimlock, king of Dinobots. He brother

Snarl," The stegosaurus nodded "He brother Sludge," The apatosaurus nodded "He brother Slag," The triceratops nodded "And he brother Swoop." The

pterodactyl waved his wing.

"Well it's nice to meet all of you." said Dragonfang before a thought struck her "Sunstreaker and Sideswipe still need help!"

"They friends of you creator?" asked Grimlock.

"Yes they are." she replied.

"Then we Dinobots will help them!" said Grimlock "Me Grimlock will take you creator to help them." Dragonfang let out a small squeak when Sludge

picked her up with his tail and set her on Grimlock's back.

"Dinobots Charge!" said Grimlock before running out of the room followed by his brothers.

* * *

_'I wake up in the mornin'  
And I raise my weary head  
I got an old coat for a pillow  
And the earth was last night's bed'_

"Well, I guess this is it Sunny." said Sideswipe as he and his twin stood back to back as they were surrounded by Decepticons.

"I guess it is Sides." replied Sunstreaker "Any regrets?"

_'I don't know where I'm goin'  
Only God knows where I've been  
I'm a devil on the run  
A six gun lover  
A candle in the wind, yeah'_

"Besides that fact that we won't get to frag and more of these guys?" said Sideswipe "No. Because as long as we go down together, guns blazing.

I won't regret anything."

"Same here bro." said Sunstreaker "Let's go down in a blaze of glory." 

_'You're brought into this world  
But they say you're born in sin  
Well at least they've given me something  
I didn't have to steal or have to win  
Well, they tell me that I'm wanted'_

"I'm right there with you Sunny." said Sideswipe with his trademark mischievous smirk on his face.

"Let's do this." said Sunstreaker with his usual cocky smirk.

_'Yeah I'm a wanted man  
I'm colt in your stable  
I'm what Cain was to Able  
Mister catch me if you can'  
_

With a battle cry, the twins charged at the Decepticons went on the offensive, surprising the Decepticons who had thought that the two of them

had given up. Sideswipe punched on of them right in the in the face plates before kicking a second one in the chest plates. Sunstreaker slammed

into two of them before shooting a third in his spark.

_'I'm goin' down in a blaze of glory  
(Down)  
Take me now but know the truth  
I'm goin' down in a blaze of glory  
(Down)  
Lord I never drew first  
But I drew first blood  
I'm no one's son  
Call me young gun'_

"You Decepticons are going down!" said Sideswipe as he took out another Decepticon "Courtesy of the Autobot twins, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe!"

Sunstreaker blasted another 'Con before a shot grazed his arm. The gold Autobot looked at his arm for a moment before charging at the Decepticon

and slamming into him full force.

"You'll pay for ruining my paint job!" said Sunstreaker as he punched the 'Con in the face.

_'You ask about my conscience  
And I offer you my soul  
You ask if I'll grow to be a wise man  
Well I ask if I'll grow old  
You ask me if I known love  
And what it's like to sing songs in the rain?  
Well, I've seen love come  
I've seen it shot down  
I've seen it die in vain'_

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker ended up back to back again as they blasted the Decepticons. Silent agreement passed over their bond and Sunstreaker

grabbed his twin's arm and swung him, giving Sideswipe more force behind his kick and sending three Decepticons flying.

"Nice swing Sunny." said Sideswipe before punching another 'Con.

"Thanks." said Sunstreaker as he went back to firing his blaster.

_'Shot down in a blaze of glory  
(Down)  
Take me now but know the truth  
But I'm going down in a blaze of glory  
(Down)  
Lord, I never drew first  
But I drew first blood  
I'm a devil's son  
Call me young gun  
Yeah'_

Sideswipe charged at a few more Decepticons and knocked them right off of their feet before blasting one that tried to sneak up on his twin.

_-Thanks bro.-_ said Sunstreaker over their bond before returning to bashing his Decepticon. Suddenly, he felt a torrent of pain rip through his systems

as a blaster shot hit him in the chest. 

_'Each night I go to bed  
I pray the Lord my soul to keep  
No, I ain't lookin' for forgiveness  
But before I'm six foot deep  
Lord, I got to ask a favor  
And I'll hope you'll understand  
'Cause I've lived life to the fullest  
Let this boy die like a man  
Starin' down the bullet  
Let me make my final stand'_

Sideswipe felt Sunstreaker's pain over their bond and turned in time to see his brother fall to the ground.

"Sunstreaker!" yelled Sideswipe as he ran over to his brother, knocking 'Cons out of his way as he ran. He blasted the Decepticon that was standing

over Sunstreaker before blasting the one that shot his brother.

"Sunstreaker!" he yelled as he kneeled next to his brother "Talk to me, bro!"

_'Shot down in a blaze of glory  
(Down)  
Take me now but know the truth  
I'm going down in a blaze of glory  
(Down)  
Lord, I never drew first  
But, I drew first blood  
I'm no one's son  
Call me young gun'_

Sunstreaker's optics flickered to life and he looked at his twin.

"Hey, bro." said the golden twin weakly before coughing up a small amount of energon.

"Stay with me Sunny." said Sideswipe as the Decepticons closed in on them.

"Listen, Sides." said Sunstreaker with a weak cough "I'm sorry about being such a stuck up, arrogant, and vain jerk. Could you forgive me for that?"

"There's nothing to forgive, Sunny." said Sideswipe "Being a stuck up, arrogant, vain jerk is what makes you, you. You're my brother Sunstreaker, I'll

love you no matter what."

"Sides, I'm honored to have you as my brother." said Sunstreaker "Please don't forget me when I go off-line?"

"You're not going off-line Sunny." said Sideswipe "You're staying right here with me. We've still got a lot to do before we go off-line."

"I'm sorry Sideswipe." said Sunstreaker as his optics went dim.

"Sunstreaker!" yelled Sideswipe with energon tears welling up in his optics "SUNSTREAKER!"

_'I'm the young gun  
Young gun, yea eee yea  
Young gun'_

Energon tears fell down Sideswipe's face as he felt his brother's presence slowly begin to leave his spark. He gripped his blaster rifle as he stood up and

turned to face the Decepticons.

"You're going to pay!" yelled Sideswipe as he went to fire but a roar cut him off and everyone turned to the base entrance. The red Autobot watched in

amazement as five mechanical dinosaurs came running out of the base and began to attack the Decepticons. He stood stock still until a t-rex came over to

him with Dragonfang on his back. That was when his thought snapped back into order.

"Dragonfang, ya need to help Sunny before he dies." said Sideswipe in a pleading voice.

"Don't worry, I won't let him die." said Dragonfang "Just help me over to him." Sideswipe nodded and carried her over to his brother. He set her down

next to Sunstreaker and she pulled her emergency repair kit out of her subspace before looking at him.

"Cover me Sides." she said "And try to get in contact with Ratchet. I might need his help." Sideswipe nodded and took up a defensive position beside her

as he tried contacted Ratchet. He let out a sigh of relief when Ratchet answered.

'_What the slag do you want Sideswipe?' _ asked Ratchet.

'_We need another medic back at base.'_ replied Sideswipe as he watched the Dinobots chase off the remaining Decepticons _'We came under heavy fire _

_and Sunstreaker.... Damn it Ratchet, he might die! Dragonfang is doing everything she can to keep him on-line but she's a bit damaged herself and_

_ she needs assistance in repairing him.'_ Sideswipe had started to sound desperate towards the end.

'_The Decepticons have just retreated here, First Aid and I will be there shortly.'_ said Ratchet.

'_Thank you Ratchet!'_ said Sideswipe _"Oh, and if you see any giant mechanical dinosaurs, don't shoot them, they're on our side.'_

'_What?!'_ said Ratchet over the comm. before Sideswipe cut them off.

"Your gonna have some explaining to do when Ratchet gets here." said Sideswipe.

"I figured as much." said Dragonfang as she worked to stabilize Sunstreaker "But that's the least of my worries at the moment." Grimlock came

walking up.

"Will you creator's friend be alright?" asked Grimlock.

"I'm not sure Grimlock." said Dragonfang as she continued to work "I hope he will though." Grimlock nodded before turning to Sideswipe.

"You creator's friend, you alright?" asked Grimlock.

"Yeah, I'm alright." said Sideswipe "I'm Sideswipe and that's my twin Sunstreaker."

"Me Grimlock, king of the Dinobots." said Grimlock before motioning to the other Dinobots "Those me Grimlock's Dinobot brothers, Swoop, Slag, Snarl,

and Sludge."

"It's nice to meet you guys." said Sideswipe before looking off towards the landing area as the sound of sirens filled the air. A neon yellow Hummer h2

Search and Rescue vehicle and a white and red cybertronian ambulance came into view.

"Ratchet and First Aid will be here shortly Dragonfang." said Sideswipe.

"Alright." said Dragonfang as she continued to work.

"They more of her creator's friends?" asked Grimlock.

"Yeah." said Sideswipe "They're medics. Their names are Ratchet and First Aid." Grimlock nodded and went over to where the other Dinobots were

standing guard by the base entrance. Once the two vehicles were close enough, they transformed and went straight over to Sunstreaker.

"What's his condition?" asked Ratchet as he scanned the golden twin.

"He's in desperate need of energon and he took a blaster shoot extremely close to his spark." said Dragonfang "I didn't want to risk moving him to the

Med bay until I was sure that he was stable." Ratchet nodded before noticing her injured leg.

"What happened to you, kid?" he asked.

"Two Decepticons managed to slip past the twins and the base's defense system." said Dragonfang "I tried fighting them off and this is a third of the

result. The second third is over there." She motioned to the Dinobots "And the last third is scattered about my workshop and in the hallway in front

of my workshop. One of the Decepticons managed to get away with the useless shard I keep in my safe and will most likely be back once he finds out

that its useless."

"Alright then." said Ratchet as he looked at First Aid "Let's get him to the med bay asap." Then he looked at Sideswipe "You stand guard outside until

the others get back and once they do, get your aft to the med bay." He turned to Dragonfang and motioned to the Dinobots "Get them into the base

and back into your workshop and stay in there with them until I call for you." He turned back to First Aid "Let's go." First Aid nodded and the two of

them picked up Sunstreaker and carried him into base. Dragonfang looked at Sideswipe.

"Could you give me a lift over to Grimlock?" she asked.

"Sure." said Sideswipe before pulling her onto his back.

"Thanks Sides." she said as they headed over to where the Dinobots were.

"It's nothing." said Sideswipe "I really own you one for saving Sunstreaker's life."

"I was just doing my job." said Dragonfang "You don't owe me anything."

"Yes I do." retorted Sideswipe "And if you ever need anything, just let me know. Alright?"

"Fine." she replied as they reached they Dinobots. Sideswipe set her up on Grimlock's back and smiled.

"Thanks again." he said "I'll see ya around Fang."

"Later Sides." said Dragonfang with a wave as the Dinobots headed back into the base. Sideswipe let out a sigh and leaned against a wall with his arms

crossed as he began to wait for the other Autobots.

* * *

Yay Dinobots!!!! And if you all thought I was going to kill Sunstreaker, well I'm not. He might be a jerk but I wouldn't kill him off because it would

ruin one of my two favorite sets of twins!

Also the Dinobots are too awesome to leave out of the story so I brought them in.

Grimlock: Right, me Grimlock too awesome to not be in story.

LwZS: Grimlock what are you doing her.

Grimlock: You writer left door open, so me Grimlock came in to investigate.

LwZS: Right just don't destroy anything.

Grimlock: No worry, me Grimlock always extra careful (Walks away and sound of things being broken is heard)

LwZS: I thought you said that you'd be careful!

Grimlock: (Comes Back) Me Grimlock am sorry. Me Grimlock just getting jam! (Holds up jar of jam)

LwZS: (Slaps forehead)

Grimlock: (With jam covered face) Me Grimlock like the jam!

LwZS: Anyways, please review and until next time, this is LegendarywriterZephyrStar...

Grimlock: And me Grimlock!

Slag: And me Slag!

Snarl: And me Snarl!

Sludge: And me Sludge!

Swoop: And me Swoop!

Dinobots: Signing out!

ZwZS: When did they get here?!

Grimlock: Me Grimlock let them in so that we Dinobots could shared the jam!!!!!


	10. Now what?

Grimlock: Hello readers! Me Grimlock covering for author lady today while she go get us Dinobots more jam!! So me Grimlock will do the disclaimer thingy.

Ahem, LegendarywriterZephyrStar does not own Transformers at all. Not even me Grimlock. Sad but true. So, now that that thingy is done, you readers can

enjoy the next chapter. It even includes us Dinobots!

* * *

Optimus Prime just stared at the Autobot CMO with a slightly shocked look on his face plates. Ironhide didn't even try to hide his shock as he stood there

with his mouth dangling open. Jazz had the look of barely contained shock on his face while Prowl, well he was just Prowl; stoic, emotionless face and all.

"Could you run that by me again Ratchet." asked Optimus. Ratchet gave an irritated sigh.

"I won't repeat myself again." said the medic "Dragonfang brought five mechanical sculptures of prehistoric earth creatures to life."

"That's what I thought you said." said the Autobot leader as he ran a hand over his face plates "To what degree are they sentient?"

"I don't know sir." replied Ratchet "I asked Wheeljack to scan them while he assessed Dragonfang's injury. I haven't heard back from him yet, so I'm

guessing he went into his 'mad scientist' mode when he got there."

"Well that's just prime." said Optimus "Ratchet why don't you go and check up on them and report your findings to me."

"Yes sir." said Ratchet before exiting the office. Ironhide, Jazz, and Prowl turned to face their leader.

"What now Optimus?" asked Ironhide.

"I don't know Ironhide." said Optimus "But what I do know is that Dragonfang is going to need to learn how to control her powers now that they have

awakened."

"I agree Optimus." said Prowl "But what are we going to do with the five beings that Dragonfang brought into existence?"

"We have to wait until Ratchet sends us the results of the scan." said Optimus "Until then, we do nothing. Our first priority at the moment is to disassemble

the _Ark_ and expand the base. I want all able bodied Autobots to work on that with the exception of the medics and a select few scouts and those that are

needed to run the command center." Prowl nodded.

"I will start compiling the list and have it on your desk before the morning assignments." said Prowl.

"Thank you Prowl." said Optimus "I would also like some one to be with Dragonfang at all times until she is able to properly defend herself. Now that the

Decepticons know about her, it's only a matter of time until they find out about her powers."

"I think Mirage will be the best mech for that job." said Jazz "Fang already knows him and he's second only ta Ironhide in hand ta hand combat. He could

train her while protecting her at the same time. It would, as the humans say, kill two birds with one stone."

"I agree." said Ironhide "Mirage would be the best choice for this."

"Very well then." said Optimus before turning to Prowl "Make sure Mirage knows that from now until further notice, he will be training and protecting

Dragonfang, unless a mission arises that needs his attention. His assignment will begin as soon as he's released from the med bay."

"I'll get right on it." said Prowl before exiting the room.

"Jazz, Ironhide," said Optimus "I'd like you to go to the _Ark _and assist Jetfire. He might need some help. Especially with the sparklings."

"Right away Optimus, sir." said Jazz as he turned to leave.

"We'll report back as soon as we're finished." said Ironhide before he and Jazz left. Once he was alone, Optimus sighed heavily as he leaned back in his chair

and shuttered his optics. The next few days were going to be the longest few days of his life.

* * *

"There, finished." said Wheeljack as he wiped the paint off of his hands with a cloth, his voice indicators flashing happily as the Dinobots examined their

new red, charcoal grey, slate grey, and dark goldenrod color scheme "It's a rather good looking paint job if I do say so myself." Dragonfang giggled from

her seat on one of the tables, her newly repaired and repainted leg dangling over the edge.

"Me Grimlock like these colors!" said Grimlock with a big dino smile on his face "They make us Dinobots look awesome!"

"Me Slag agree!" said the Triceratops "Me Slag look even awesomer now!"

"Me Sludge also agree." said the apatosaurus "Me Sludge look great."

"Well me Snarl look amazing!" said the stegosaurus. Swoop just sat there looking at his paint job until he realized that his brothers were looking at him.

"Oh!" said Swoop "Me Swoop love new paint job. Me Swoop look good in these colors."

"Creator!" said Grimlock "What do you think of us Dinobots' new colors?"

"I think that they're wonderful Grimlock." said Dragonfang. Grimlock smiled again before turning back to his brothers and talking excitedly to them.

Dragonfang giggled slightly before looking at Wheeljack.

"You did good 'Jack." she said with a smile on her face. Wheeljack's voice indicators flashed a pale pink color.

"It was nothing Dragonfang." said Wheeljack "It's the least I could do for you. Especially since you never revealed what really happened to Ratchet's

high grade last month."

"Yep," said Dragonfang "Because everyone would be laughing at you if they saw the video footage of you, over energized and singing Backstreet Boys songs

while _dancing_ on one of your workbenches. Primus, that image will be seared into my memory banks for many years to come, but I also have blackmail

footage that is good for many year to come. It's a good thing I didn't touch that high grade."

"Yes it is." said Wheeljack dryly as he tossed the dirty cloth onto a nearby table.

"Aw, come on 'Jack," said Dragonfang "Ya know I was just teasing because I care."

"Yeah, sure, whatever." said Wheeljack "See if I save you from the 'Hatchet's' wrath next time."

"Embarrassing video footage." said Dragonfang in a sing-song voice and Wheeljack groaned. Then Dragonfang burst out laughing and Wheeljack soon

followed.

"We're such younglings sometimes." said Wheeljack as their laughter died down.

"I'll say." said Dragonfang as she stroked Grimlock's head. He and the other Dinobots were settling down for some recharge around the table the silver

femme was sitting on.

"Creator," said Swoop as he looked up at her "You sing for us Dinobots?"

"Alright." said Dragonfang "Just one song, okay?" The Dinobots nodded and Dragonfang thought for a moment before she began to sing.

'_I know that your hiding things  
Using gentle words to shelter me  
Your words were like a dream  
But dreams could never fool me  
Not that easily'  
_

Wheeljack quietly moved over to the door as Dragonfang sang to the Dinobots, as a creator would to their creation. He could hear the love in her voice

as she sang and he saw the sparkling like love shining in the Dinobots' optics as they looked up at Dragonfang, who was, in essence, their creator. He

didn't want to disturb or intrude in on this family bonding moment, so he just stood there with his back against the wall as he watched them.

_  
'I acted so distant then  
Didn't say goodbye before you left  
But I was listening  
You fight your battles far from me  
Far too easily_

__

"Save your tears cause I'll come back"  
I could hear that you whispered as you walked through that door  
But still I swore  
To hide the pain, when I turn back the pages  
Shouting might have been the answer  
What if I cried my eyes out and begged you not to depart  
But now I'm not afraid to say what's in my heart

_Though a thousand words  
Have never been spoken  
They'll fly to you  
Crossing over the time  
And distance holding you, suspended on silver wings  
And a thousand words  
One thousand confessions  
Will cradle you  
Making all of the pain you feel seem far away  
They'll hold you forever'_

One by one, the Dinobots' optics were slowly off-lining and they were falling into a deep recharge. Dragonfang smiled as she continued to sing, all the

while thinking to herself. _Is this what it's like to be a mother? _And as she looked down at the Dinobots, she knew that the answer was yes.

__

'The dream isn't over yet  
Though I often say I can't forget  
I still re-live that day  
You've been there with me all the way  
I still hear you say

"Wait for me, I'll write you letters"  
I could see how you stand with your eyes to the floor  
But still I swore  
To hide the doubt when I turn back the pages  
Anger might have been the answer  
What if I'd hung my head and said that I couldn't wait  
But now I'm strong enough to know it's not too late

Cause a thousand words  
Call out through the ages  
They'll fly to you  
Even though I can't see  
I know they're reaching you, suspended on silver wings  
Oh a thousand words  
One thousand embraces  
Will cradle you  
Making all of your weary days seem far away  
They'll hold you forever'

Wheeljack glanced at the door as it silently slid open and Ratchet went in. The medic looked at Wheeljack with confusion on his face plates and went to

asked him something but the engineer quickly shushed him and motioned for him to watch. Still confused, the medic nodded and looked towards

Dragonfang and the Dinobots.

'_What's going on 'Jack?' _asked Ratchet over the com. link. The engineer sighed softly before sighing softly and looking at the medic dead in the optic with

a serious look on in his optics. _'They see her as their creator Ratchet.'_ replied Wheeljack _'They are, in a sense, still very much like sparklings yet at the _

_same time, full grown mechs capable of easily killing a Decepticon grunt. They have sentience, Ratch, and despite their bad grammar and somewhat _

_wild nature, they are quite intelligent, especially for beings who were sparked barely six Earth hours ago.'_

_'Oh a thousand words (a thousand words)  
Have never been spoken (oh yeah)  
They'll fly to you  
They'll carry you home, (carry you home) and back into my arms  
Suspended on silver wings (on silver wings)' _

'_Are your sure Wheeljack?'_ asked Ratchet, looking back at Dragonfang and the Dinobots, who were almost completely in recharge _'They don't seem like_

_ much at the moment. You're sure?' 'Absolutely!'_ said Wheeljack _'I've observed many things over the years, Ratch, I know sentience and intelligence when_

_ I see it! I don't lie about these things!' _Wheeljack looked back at the Dinobots _'I've never seen anything like them before but I know that they'll keep her safe_

_ and that she'll teach them what they need to know.'_

_  
'And a thousand words (ohh)  
Call out through the ages (call through the ages)  
They'll cradle you (oh yeah)  
Make all of the lonely years to lonely days (lonely days)  
They'll hold you forever_

_Oh, a thousand words'_

Dragonfang smiled at the Dinobots, who were now deep in recharge. They all looked, well, adorable as they slept, especially Grimlock and Sludge, who

were curled up like a cats. Swoop also looked really cute as he slept, curled up between Snarl and Slag, who were sleeping between Grimlock and Sludge.

Carefully sliding off of the table, she made her way over to the door where Ratchet and Wheeljack were standing.

"Hello Ratchet." she said in a soft voice.

"Dragonfang," said Ratchet "I need to have a world with you."

"Alright." said Dragonfang "But could we talk in the hallway? I don't want to wake them up."

"Of course." said Ratchet before the three of them stepped out into the hallway.

"How is your leg?" asked Ratchet as he scanned her.

"It's fine Ratchet." said Dragonfang "So, what did you need to talk to me about?"

"The Dinobots." said Ratchet.

"What about them?" asked Dragonfang.

"We need to discuss what might be happening to them." said Ratchet.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Because they are sentient beings and not just drones," said Ratchet "They are going to need training. Lots and lots of training, before we can even

think about letting them near most of the other Autobots."

"Why's that?" asked Dragonfang "They were perfectly fine around me, Wheeljack, and Sideswipe."

"That's because you told them that we were friends." said Wheeljack "When you brought them into being, they possessed no former knowledge at all.

Unlike you, who brought everything you knew from you past life as a human with you. The Dinobots are basically blank slates, they need to be taught

how to act around other beings before we could even think about letting them into certain social settings. They are also still quite feral. Don't give me

that look kid, I saw the bodies of those Decepticon grunts they got ahold of." Dragonfang lowered her gaze as the memory of what the Dinobots did to

Grindor came back to her. She felt a reassuring squeeze on her shoulder from Wheeljack.

"As I was saying," continued Wheeljack "They need to be trained in the proper ways of combat and how to transform."

"Basically," said Ratchet "They need to bet tamed a bit before we can let them around others. We don't need them destroying any of our ranks and they

need to be taught who they can and can't physically fight with."

"I understand." said Dragonfang "And I will be willing to help if necessary."

"Good," said Ratchet "Because we are going to need all the help we can get." Ratchet smiled "Now if you'll excuse me. I need to go report to Optimus

and Wheeljack is coming with me."

"I am?" said a confused Wheeljack.

"Yes you are." said Ratchet as he grabbed Wheeljack and started to drag him away "You know the Dinobots better than I do, so I'll need your help."

"But I hardly know them!" said Wheeljack as Ratchet pulled him around a corner.

"That's still more than I know!" Dragonfang heard Ratchet say. Soon the two of them were out of audio range and Dragonfang turned and headed back inside.

"Things are about to get very interesting around here, that's for sure." said the silver femme with a smile on her face as the door to her workshop slid closed.

* * *

Grimlock: Author lady still not back, so me Grimlock do chapter ending thingy too. Please review by clicking the shiny button at bottom of page.

It would make author lady very happy and she might buy us Dinobots lots and lots of jam if she get lots of reviews. That's all me Grimlock has to say.

So me Grimlock say good-bye now for author lady and me Grimlock's Dinobot brothers. Bye-bye!


	11. Sparklings!

A/N: I do not own Transformers

* * *

"Dragonfang," said Wheeljack as he manually slid open the door to Dragonfang's workshop, so as to not wake the Dinobots if they were still in

recharge "Are you out of recharge yet?" A slight moan attracted his attention and he noticed Dragonfang sit up from leaning against a still recharging

Grimlock. She stood up and stretched her stiff joints before looking at Wheeljack.

"Is it morning already?" she asked as she rubbed her optics.

"Yes it is." said Wheeljack as Dragonfang walked up to him "I brought you some energon." He pulled a glowing cube out of his subspace and handed it

to her "Once you're done with your energon, Ratchet's going to need your help in the med bay today."

"But I can't leave the Dinobots alone." said Dragonfang as she sipped her energon.

"That's why I'm here." said Wheeljack "I'll keep an eye on them. If all else fails, I brought energon and energon goodies for them."

"So, you're going to bribe them into liking you?" asked Dragonfang as she looked Wheeljack in the optic.

"Basically, yes." replied Wheeljack as he rubbed the back of his helm. Dragonfang sighed and continued to drink her energon. She turned her head

when she heard movement and saw that the Dinobots were waking up.

"Good morning you guys." said Dragonfang as the Dinobots stood up and started to stretch.

"It morning already creator?" asked Grimlock.

"Yes it it." said Dragonfang as she took another sip of her energon.

"Then good morning creator." said Swoop.

"Yes good morning creator." said Sludge.

"What you creator have?" asked Snarl as he looked at the energon in her hand.

"Energon." said Dragonfang as she took another sip of energon.

"Do you creator have energon for us Dinobots?" asked Slag.

"No." said Dragonfang as she finished her energon "But Wheeljack does and he's going to be spending the day with you while I go work." She set the

empty cube down before patting each Dinobot on the head "Be good while I'm gone and no destroying the workshop." She turned and left the room.

The moment the door closed, she heard Wheeljack yelp before a loud crash came from the workshop. Giggling softly, Dragonfang made her way to the

med bay, leaving poor Wheeljack to spend the day with the Dinobots. Alone.

* * *

The moment Dragonfang entered the med bay, she was instantly pounced on by Ratchet, who quickly dragged her over to a berth and checked over her

mended leg.

"Ratchet, I'm fine!" protested Dragonfang before dodging Ratchet's wrench.

"You are not fine until I deem that you're injury is healed." said Ratchet as he went back to examining the her leg. Dragonfang sighed before looking

around the med bay. There were mechs recharging on several of the berths with scorch marks and weld scars and there was another femme and two

extra mechs in the med bay, checking up on the recharging mechs. Ratchet caught her gaze and smiled.

"Those are the other medics." said Ratchet "The femme is Moonracer and the mechs are First Aid and Hoist. You'll be working with Moonracer today and

assisting her with examining the sparklings and femmes while First Aid, Hoist, and I examine the mechs."

"Alright." said Dragonfang before continuing to look around the med bay. Her spark almost froze when she saw the mech near the back of the room. It

was unmistakably Mirage and he appeared to be deep in recharge with numerous weld scars and scorch marks scattered all over his frame. Ratchet caught

her worried look and glanced towards Mirage before giving Dragonfang a reassuring smile.

"He'll be fine." he said "And you are cleared for duty." Dragonfang nodded and slid off of the berth as Ratchet turned towards the other medics

"Moonracer, come here." The mint green femme nodded and walked over.

"Yes Ratchet?" asked Moonracer as she stood in front of Ratchet.

"Dragonfang this is Moonracer." said Ratchet "Moonracer this is Dragonfang, my assistant. She will be assisting you today." Moonracer turned to

Dragonfang.

"It's nice to meet you Dragonfang." said Moonracer with a smile "If you'll come with me, we can start our job." Dragonfang nodded and slid off the berth

before following Moonracer out of the med bay and into a smaller medical area across the hall. The room had a friendlier atmosphere to it and was

designed and built for the sole purpose of treating and examining sparklings and younglings. This room had been built after Dragonfang had overheard

Ratchet and Wheeljack arguing about how they were going to treat sparklings when the med bay was needed and designed for treating soldiers.

Dragonfang had suggested that they build a second, smaller medical room just for the sparklings. It had taken some coaxing and arguing before Ratchet

had relented and after a while, he had warmed up to the idea. Now the room was ready to receive its first patients. A femme by the name of Arcee and

her sister Firestar were their first patients. Scans were taken and diagnostics were run before new anti-virus programs were installed and some small

injuries and glitches were repaired. Unlike the main med bay, the smaller room was filled with chatter as several more femmes and their sparklings came

in and sat down on the open berths before they began to talk to each other. Moonracer and Dragonfang divided up the tasks needed to be done.

Moonracer would examine the femmes and Dragonfang would examine the sparklings. Dragonfang's first sparkling patient of the day was a small, shy

mech named Orion. He was the sparkling of Optimus Prime and Elita-1 and he was very wary of Dragonfang when Elita introduced him, hiding behind

his mother's leg and watching her carefully. It had taken a bit of coaxing to get him to go with the young medical assistant and he had been a bit skittish

even after she had set him down on a berth next to his mother. Dragonfang managed to win him over by utilizing the hologram generator Ratchet had

found when he was examining her system a few weeks back. Orion was fascinated by the holographic animals she made to distract him while she

checked his systems and once his check up was over, the little mech had hugged her legs before leaving with his mother. The next one had been a bold

young mech called Backlash. He was Ironhide and Chromia's sparkling and he was a little terror until Dragonfang used her hologram projector once again

to keep the sparkling's attention. Several sparklings later, including Skyfire's sparkling femme called Starfire and Jazz and Prowl's sparkling femme named

Switchstep, and Dragonfang was ready to call it a day but one more femme came into the med room. She was on the tall side for a femme and her grey

and taupe armor was a combination of an F-22 Raptor and a Chevrolet Silverado pickup truck. Her optics were silver instead of blue and she had strange

markings all over her armor. Her jet wings were folded back in a way that made her look somewhat like the cybertronian equivalent of a fairy and the

Autobot emblem was proudly displayed on her wings and door wings. In her arms were two sparklings, one mech and one femme and both of them had

optics that were a mix of sky blue and silver.

"I was wondering when you were going to show up Zephyrchaser." said Moonracer with a smile "Did Nova and Rebelracer meet Hound yet?"

"They did." said Zephyrchaser "And needless to say, Hound is thrilled that he is the creator of twins."

"That's wonderful." said Moonracer "By the way, Zephyrchaser, this is my assistant Dragonfang. She'll be examining the twins while I run your

diagnostics."

"It's nice to meet you." said Dragonfang with a smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well." said Zephyrchaser as she set the twins down on a berth "The femme is Nova and the mech is Rebelracer. Rebel can

be a bit of a handful so just let me know if you need any help."

"Don't worry." said Dragonfang before turning to the twins and smiling. Both of them looked at her curiously as she began scanning them with a low

powered scanner. Rebelracer tried to grab the scanner out of her hands several times while Nova just sat there like a good little sparkling. The scanner

didn't pick up any abnormalities in either twin, so Dragonfang updated their anti-virus software before looking over at Moonracer and Zephyrchaser. The

mint green femme was repairing some circuitry in the taller femme's arm and it would probably take her a few more minutes to finish. That left

Dragonfang with the job of keeping the twin sparklings entertained. Letting out a soft sigh, the silver femme activated her holo-generator.

Zephyrchaser glanced over at her sparklings and a smile appeared on her face under her mask. The young medical assistant was keeping Nova and

Rebelracer entertained with holo-images and the twins were having a wonderful time trying to catch the small holographic animals. Zephyrchaser

moved her gaze to look at the medical assistant. She stood at about twenty feet in height and her armor was a silver color with no presence of an alt.

mode. The Autobot emblem was located on her upper right arm and her optics were pure white in color. The crest of spikes on her helm were at a relaxed

angle but Zephyrchaser suspected that they would move depending on her emotional state. Her figure was thin and willowy, with long arms and legs.

Her whole appearance was soft and friendly if not a bit fragile, yet her name gave a hint at hidden strength. Overall, Zephyrchaser really wasn't sure

what to make of her but something told her that this young femme named Dragonfang, could be trusted.

"You're good to go Chase." said Moonracer, snapping Zephyrchaser out of her thoughts.

"Thank you Moonracer." said Zephyrchaser as she slid off of her berth "And I thank you Dragonfang, for keeping Nova and Rebelracer entertained."

"It was nothing." said Dragonfang as Zephyrchaser picked up her sparklings "I kinda have a soft spot for sparklings but don't tell Ratchet, he might try

to toughen me up again by having me throw things at Sunny and Sides." Moonracer and Zephyrchaser laughed lightly at the comment before

Zephyrchaser left with her twins.

"You can go Dragonfang." said Moonracer "I'll clean up today."

"Thanks." said Dragonfang as she walked towards the door "I owe you one." With one last wave, she left the room. Moonracer just shook her head and

set about cleaning up the room.

* * *

Dragonfang was walking down the hallway when a small form ran right into her legs. Looking down she saw a yellow and blue youngling mech with

cheetah armor looking up at her with playful blue optics. The young mech quickly glanced down towards the corner before hiding behind her as Jetfire

came barreling around the corner.

"Get back here kid!" said Jetfire.

"The name's Cheetor, old man!" said the youngling. Jetfire chased him around Dragonfang several times before Cheetor jumped into Dragonfang's arms.

"Whatever you do, don't let that kid go!" said Jetfire as he stopped to regain his equilibrium "He's a little menace I tell ya. Prowl and I have been trying

to catch him for awhile now." Dragonfang looked down at Cheetor, who stuck his tongue out at Jetfire before smiling up at Dragonfang.

"He looks harmless Jetfire." said Dragonfang.

"Tell that to the mess he made in the storage hanger." said Prowl as he approached them.

"How was I suppose to know that the barrels had fuchsia colored paint in them?" asked Cheetor as he crossed his arms "Besides, Sunstreaker and

Sideswipe promised me energon goodies if I did it." Prowl raised an optic ridge.

"Is that so?" asked Prowl.

"Yeah." said Cheetor "They also said that they were going mess around with Jetfire's office furniture while I made the mess."

"WHAT?!" said Jetfire before turning and running for his office. Prowl just shook his head and looked at Dragonfang.

"Could you keep an optic on him?" asked Prowl "Just for the time being? I know that you have other responsibilities but out of everyone here, you have

the most available spare time and he doesn't have anyone to look after him. I'll understand if you don't want to do it."

"No, it's alright Prowl." said Dragonfang "I wouldn't mind at all."

"Thank you." said Prowl before leaving. Dragonfang sighed and looked down at Cheetor who smiled brightly.

"What am I getting myself into?" she wondered before continuing on her way to her workshop with Cheetor in tow.

* * *

So what do you think?

Is Dragonfang getting in over her head?

Please review or leave a comment.

Until next time, this is LegendarywriterZephyrStar signing out!


	12. Short Chapter

A/N: I do not own Transformers

* * *

A small groan escaped Mirage as he on-lined his optics and sat up.

"Primus, what is it with me and passing out?" he grumbled as he rubbed his helm.

"Good to see that you're finally away Mirage." said Hoist as he walked over "You've been out for two days. We were worried that we would have to wake you up

manually."

"That's not exactly what I wanted to hear." said Mirage.

"Well, now that you're finally awake, I can run a scan on you." said Hoist "If the results are good, you'll be cleared for duty."

"And if the results are bad, I'll be stuck here until the problem is fixed." said Mirage "I know the routine Hoist."

"Alright then." said Hoist as he began scanning Mirage "Then I won't go over the whole prepare medic's speech because apparently you've memorized it."

"Well I've been sent to the med bay quite a few times since landing on Earth." said Mirage "How do the results look?"

"You're clear for duty Mirage." said Hoist as he began to walk away but he stopped and turned back to Mirage "Oh, and Prowl would like to see you."

"Right." said Mirage before he slid off of the berth and exited the room. A half hour later, he found himself outside the old storage room where Prowl told him that he

could find Dragonfang. Apparently, he had been volunteered to guard Dragonfang until she had been properly trained in hand to hand combat. He had also been

informed of the little mishap she had with the Decepticons and the creation of the Dinobots.

"Well this is definitely going to be interesting." said Mirage as he keyed in code to the door. The door slid open and he was greeted by Wheeljack.

"Mirage!" said Wheeljack "Glad you could finally join us! Please come in!"

"What exactly is going on here Wheeljack?" asked Mirage as he walked into the room.

"Well it's kinda hard to explain." said Wheeljack as he closed the door "Prowl told you about the Dinobots, right?"

"Yes." said Mirage "Though he was a little vague about what exactly was going on in here."

"Well, we decided to use this unused storage room and convert it into quarters for the Dinobots." said Wheeljack as he motioned to the frame work "I managed to get

Skyfire to help out since he's a bit of an engineer himself but it's taking a bit longer than we expected because well, let's just say the Dinobots are a bit like sparklings

and we have to keep an optic on them and somehow, Dragonfang got stuck with sparkling sitting duty today. I have no idea as to why but there are at least five

sparklings here as well. Thankfully, we finished at least one room, so they're all in there at the moment."

"Whose sparklings?" asked Mirage as they arrived at the room.

"Let's see," said Wheeljack "Optimus and Elita-1's sparkling, Ironhide and Chromia's sparkling, Skyfire's sparkling, Jazz and Prowl's sparkling, and mine and Bluestreak's

sparkling. It's a bit hectic in there, so watch your step." Wheeljack keyed in the code and the door slid open.

"What?" said Mirage before Wheeljack shoved him into the room and closed the door. Mirage glared at the door before looking around the room. Soft mats cover part of

the floor and hand made toys were scattered about the room. Five sparklings were running about and playing and some of them were using the five large metal

dinosaurs present in the room as their own personal jungle gym. The dinosaurs didn't seem to mind at all, in fact, they seemed to be enjoying themselves as they

played with the sparklings. Dragonfang was sitting cross legged on the floor with her back against a low table and she was watching the scene before her with a smile

on her face plates. The smile grew when she noticed him and she motioned for him to join her. Mirage nodded and carefully made his way over to her, avoiding both the

toys on the floor and the playing sparklings before finally sitting down next to Dragonfang.

"So I see Wheeljack 'volunteered' you to help me." said Dragonfang.

"Unfortunately." said Mirage as he got comfortable "I never knew sparklings could make such a mess."

"Well when five of those sparklings are full grown mechs, then its possible." said Dragonfang "So to what do I owe the honor of your visit today?"

"Can't a mech visit his berth mate after just getting released from the medical bay without being questioned?" asked Mirage as he put an arm around her shoulders.

"Well, since you're so cute, I can let you get away with it just this once." said Dragonfang as she leaned against him "I really miss spending time with you Mirage."

"Well, I've got some good news and some bad news." said Mirage "Which would you like to hear first?"

"The bad news." said Dragonfang "That way the good news will make me feel better."

"Very well." said Mirage "It has been decided that you will have a bodyguard from now until such a time that you are fully trained in the art of combat and you have

full control of your powers."

"Man that sucks." said Dragonfang her spikes falling into a sad position "Tell me the good news before I get all depressed."

"I'm going to be your bodyguard." said Mirage and her spikes shot back up into a happy position.

"That's wonderful Mirage!" said Dragonfang with a smile "Now we can see each other everyday!" Mirage smiled under his mask and stroked her crest of spikes.

"Hey Dragonfang!" called Cheetor "Watch what I can do!" He quickly climbed up Sludge's neck before sliding down the apatosaurus's neck, back, and finally tail, landing

on the soft mats below.

"That was good Cheetor." said Dragonfang "Just be a bit more careful, okay?"

"Alright!" said Cheetor before going back to playing with the other sparklings.

"You're good with sparklings, Fang." said Mirage.

"Really?" asked Dragonfang "Well, I'd like to have one someday. Not right now but someday soon, when things are more peaceful."

"That would be nice." said Mirage as he nuzzled her helm "That will give me motivation to survive this war because you are my reason to live." Dragonfang smiled.

"I love you Mirage." she whispered.

"I love you too. Dragonfang." said Mirage as the two of them settled into watching the sparklings run and play.

* * *

Here's a short little chapter for all my loyal and patient readers.

Sorry about the delay. School's started back up and I've been kept busy with class and stuff.

Please review or leave a comment.

Until next time, this is LegendarywriterZephyrStar signing out!


End file.
